Andi Black
by cuteepiee1
Summary: Andi Black daughter of Sirius and Adalora Black, is put in an arranged marriage to her best friend after her father falls through the veil. HPOC
1. Meet Andi

Today was the worst and best day of my life…

Well to be able to understand why it was so mixed you should probably get to know me a little better. My name is Andenella Rose Black. Yes I am the daughter of Sirius Black, and no he is not a killer, he was framed by the man whose name fits him perfectly. Wormtail, yes I know that's not his real name but it was the nickname my father gave him when he thought he could call him his friend. All this stuff about a past that isn't mine and yet you still don't know about me. Well I am about 5'7 with long black hair. And piercing green eyes tat everyone says were like my mothers. I'm Irish although most people wouldn't guess it because of my black hair. I descend from dark haired Celts known as 'Black Irish.' My best friend, and 3rd cousin, is Tristan Michael Lupin. Yes he is the son of Nympahdora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Tonks is my second cousin so that makes Tristan my 3rd. After my father went to Azkaban Remus and Tonks took me in and raised me because my mother by some cruel twist of fate fell into the veil at the department of mysteries. This happened days before the death of Lily and James Potter. Uncle Remus said that my father never was the same after my mother died but when James and Lily died he just snapped. Now 16 years later things have not changed much from when my father was in school. Just like he, I am called a blood-traitor and a mud blood lover. When I walk into the "noble" house of Black I hear the shrill voice of my grandmother who I loathe, she says I am not worthy to be called pure-blood, she also said I am just like my father. I loathe her and the rest of my Slytherin cousins. Most people call me a loner but I am not I prefer to have few friends.

Harry Potter or more affectionately called The Boy Who Lived, I am so sick and tired of hearing about how great he is. Sure he is my friend but he always is getting attention especially from my father. Before my father was taken from me (the veil) all I heard about was how great Harry was. I just never thought he would take it to this extreme to get to have Harry as a member of the family. I am being forced to marry Harry Potter. Yes, an arranged marriage I find this horrible that my father would do this to me but I can do nothing because my parents made this arrangement when I and Harry were but one years of age.

"Professor you wanted to see me?" you asked professor Dumbledore

"Ah yes Miss. Black please come in, Lemon Drop?" professor Dumbledore said

"Oh no thank you professor"

"So wha-" you started to say but where cut off when another person came into the office

"Pofessor?" Harry asked you looked over at him very intrigued at what was going on.

"Ah yes Harry come in take a seat, lemon drop?"

"no thank you professor, so what did you need?"

"Yes professor what did you need that would concern both me and Harry?" you asked thoroughly confused.

"Well about 16 years ago both of your parents signed an agreement that would let you share assets, like Sirius' home for example."

"Um Sir I don't mean to be rude but what are you saying?" you asked even more befuddled than before.

"Well Miss. Black you will no longer be Miss. Black soon you will be Mrs. Potter"

Your jaw dropped to the floor. As you tried looking for the words to say Harry beat you to it obviously thinking that same thing that you were.

"But sir why would out parents agree to that I mean we were only babies. Surely we don't have to go through with this? Right?"

"I'm very sorry to report this but you are wrong and even if the agreement was lost this would be the only way we could evenly split the assets of the late Mr. Black"

You finally found your voice and spoke up. "When are we getting married sir?"

"After your 17th birthday Miss. Black, so sometime after October 25th." "Where will we live until Sirius' house becomes ours?" Harry asked gently. "Oh you will live where Miss. Black lives now, at the Lupin household." "Oh Merlin how am I going to tell Tristan?" you asked yourself outloud but in a whisper that you thought no one heard but you were wrong. "Well Mr. Lupin is also having an arranged marriage" Dumbledore replied. "If you don't mind me asking sir but who is he marrying?" "Oh yes of course he is marrying Miss. Elizabeth Pettigrew." Now you and Harry were fuming mad "WHAT!" you and Harry shouted simultaneously. "HE'S MARRYING THAT TRAITORS DAUGHTER?! THE MAN WHO FRAMED MY FATHER?! THE ONE WHO THANKS TO HIM I HARDLY KNEW MY FATHER AND HARRY NEVER EVEN KNEW HIS PARENTS BECAUSE OF!" you were so mad that you almost cried. "Sir I'm terribly sorry but I think I need to go take a walk"

"Of course I am terribly sorry to have to dump this information on you especially with it so close to your father's death" Professor Dumbledore replied.

Once you walked out of the room you no longer had control over your legs they just kept walking.

"Professor, should I go and see if she is alright?" Harry asked Dumbledore quite worried that something might happen to his newly betrothed.

"If you feel you must Harry then you may do so, although I'm not quite sure she will talk to you or anyone, right now." Harry sighed and stood up he muttered a quick good-bye to Professor Dumbledore and left the room in search of Andi.


	2. New Arrivals and old Acquaintances

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me

* * *

"Why me?" Andenella asked no one in particular; in fact it would amaze her if she saw another person because she was in her favorite thinking spot, which was deep in the Forbidden Forest. "What ever happened to free will, and choosing who I wanted to marry?" Andi asked herself once again. "Well it all went out the window when our parents signed the agreement" Andi turned and saw the face of her betrothed; Harry Potter. "Yes it did" she replied. "Well I like it out here. Do you come out here often?" Harry asked Andi. "Yes, I do I come here to sort out my problems or to cool off after I get into a fight with Tristan." Andi replied once again staring out into the lake. "You and Tristan seem close, was there anything going on with you two before this?" Harry asked quietly. "Well I should hope not." You answered shocked to hear these words come out of Harry's mouth. "Why? What's wrong with him?" Harry asked quite confused. "Well other than the fact he's my cousin, nothing is wrong with him." You said smirking, the famous Black smirk you inherited from your father. "Oh, I get it now." Harry said. "Yes and he is not my only cousin at this school, unfortunately." You said again. Harry looked bewildered "Who's the other?" "Draco." You said simply. "Oh dear Merlin that must really suck." "Well when he isn't with his Slytherin posse he's fine" you said thinking about some of the nice things Draco did for you during the summer. "Oh, ok I'll take your word for it." Harry said again. You hated silence so to keep from having one you started talking again. "It isn't fair how a father could love someone else more than his daughter." You said glumly thinking of your father. "Who's father did that?" Harry asked with a shocked face. You turned around to reveal a tear filled face and replied "Mine." Harry wondered how Sirius could love anyone more than her, sure Harry hadn't known her for very long but he knew he probably wasn't going to mind being married to her. 

Harry walked over to Andi and held her, something no one has ever done for Andi. "Who did your father love more Andi?" he asked her, gently stroking her hair waiting for an answer. "He loved you more Harry, that's why I hardly talked to you all these years, because I thought I hated you, I thought just because you didn't have parents didn't make you right to deprive me of my own. But I realized you're not the bad guy it's my own fault I wasn't good enough for him." Harry was absolutely shocked that a beautiful girl like her would ever say something like that. "Andenella Rose Black don't you ever say something like that again, it isn't good to lie." "Its true Harry all my father ever did was talk about how proud he was to be your godfather, but never said a word about being proud to be my father. It's a horrible truth Harry that I am trying to get over, the only one who has ever said they were proud of me was Remus and that was when I started school and when I joined the order." "Well you know what?" "What?" "I'm proud to be able to call you my fiancé and then I will be even more proud when I can call you my wife." Harry said his voice cracking sounding like he might cry at any given moment. "Harry that was the nicest thing you could ever say to Me."

And with that Andi cried into Harry's shoulder until she fell asleep leaving Harry to his thoughts. "How could Sirius love me more than her, that's his daughter, she's a beautiful person inside and out and Sirius never said he was proud, well I promise that I will never let her be this upset again even if it kills me." And with that Harry picked up Andi and took her back to Gryffindor Tower. But little did Harry and Andi know that Sirius heard the entire conversation and couldn't believe he made his daughter feel that way. Earlier that day Dumbledore figured out a spell that could bring back loved ones and he knew exactly who to try it on. Two of the most deserving people; Harry Potter and Andenella Black. Luckily the spell was a success so now he had Four eager people waiting to see there children.

* * *

(Before Harry and Andi's talk) 

"Oh Sirius what does Andi look like again? I need more descriptions!" Adalora Black said to her husband eager to see her daughter for the first time.

"Well she looks like you only with black hair not red, she has vibrant green eyes and she is absolutely beautiful"

"Professor I have a question" Lily Potter asked Dumbledore. "Why is Sirius the same age as the rest of us when we died before him?" "Well death brings you to your happiest memory obviously Sirius' was before all of you died" Dumbledore said. "Ok so when do I get to see my son, My Harry?" Lily asked exasperated. "Lils calm down we shall see him soon" James told his wife trying to hide his eagerness as well.

"Well if you wanted to talk to them I suggest you wait a little while they are in a sensitive state right now" Dumbledore said. "Why? What happened?" James and Sirius asked simultaneously. "Well I have told them of there arranged marriage." Dumbledore replied. "Oh no Andi probably isn't taking this good. What did she do after you told them?" Sirius asked concerned for his daughter. "She needed to take a walk, Sirius; I do believe you know where she is, am I correct?" Dumbledore said to Sirius. "Yes sir I'll be back I have to go and make sure she is ok with all of this."

* * *

-After Sirius hears Andi and Harry's conversation-

"Oh no, what have I done to my daughter?" Sirius asked himself walking back to the castle. "What's wrong Sirius?" Adalora asked her husband. "Andi thinks I love Harry more than her." Sirius replied so quietly Adalora had to lean in to hear him. "Why would she think that Siri?" Adalora asked a semi-accusing tone in her voice. "I don't know" Sirius said. "Professor you wanted to see me and Andi again?" Harry asked while walking into the room holding hands with Andi. "Yes there are some people who would like to see you two." Dumbledore replied with the usual twinkle in his eye. Just then Lily, James, Adalora, and Sirius walked out. Harry looked at his parents and wanted to run over to them but he stood frozen to the ground his jaw open. All that was able to come out of his mouth was "Mum? Dad?" "Oh Harry!" with that his parents ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug he has ever had. As for Andi she looked over to her father shocked that he hadn't immersed Harry into a hug. "Well are you going to stand there or give me a hug I haven't seen you for months." Sirius said. "Don't you want to give Harry a hug?" Andi asked shocked. "Ok well I don't know about you Sirius but I'm going to give my daughter, who I haven't seen since she was a baby, a hug." Adalora said then ran to her daughter and gave her a huge hug that made her feel so loved a feeling she never got except when Harry was holding her earlier on. "I'm sorry" were the first words out of Andi's mouth after the hug and they were directed at her father. "Why on earth are you sorry?" her mother asked her. "I'm sorry I'm not brave, or strong, or smart, like Harry is." Andi said holding tears in. "Andi I don't know what your father could have done to make you think that he wanted you to be like Harry, but know that I love you and you have made me very proud." "You're the first person to say that to me, ever, well except for Harry but he didn't say he loved me." Andi said choking back her tears. "I need to go, I'm sorry" Andi said before leaving Dumbledore's office for the second time that night.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I only own Andi, Adalora, Tristan, Elizbeth, and any other charcters that you dont recognize later in the story.

* * *

"SIRIUS HOW COULD YOU? OUR ONLY DAUGHTER AND YOU HAVE NEVER SAID THAT YOU WERE PROUD OF HER OR EVEN THAT YOU LOVED HER! I really am ashamed of you right now Sirius, I have to go and talk to her." Adalora said starting to walk away. "No don't. I'll go, this is the second time tonight that I've seen her cry and I think I'm becoming quite an expert on making her better again." Harry said, quickly he left the room.

* * *

"Andi? Andi it's me Harry. Can I come in?" Harry asked through the door of his and Andi's dorm. He heard a muffled yes, and then he came in. There sat Andi with tears pouring down her cheeks. Harry hated to see her this way so he walked over to her and held her until she stopped crying. "Andi its ok, I promise everything will be ok." Harry said soothingly. "How do you know that, Harry?" Andi whispered. "Well I know that because your father loves you and I think I do too." Harry whispered back. He then leaned in and gave Andi a sweet yet passionate kiss that Andi could tell meant he really did love her; it also made her realize that she might love him too. "Well then this arranged marriage is going to be easy wont it?" Andi said. "Oh really? Why is that?" Harry asked holding Andi more closely. "Because I think I love you too."

* * *

Sirius was pacing around Dumbledore's office nervously waiting for Andi and Harry to come back. All the sudden someone came into the room, Sirius turned his head so quickly he probably got whiplash. He suddenly saw Remus and Tonks. "Dear Merlin how is this possible!?!" Remus exclaimed quickly enveloping his once dead friends in a giant hug. "Is this what you wanted to tell us Professor?" Asked Tonks still in the shock of seeing her cousin alive and well. "Yes this and one last thing, I have told Tristan about the arranged marriage." Dumbledore said. "Oh how did he take it?" "Well he took it better than dear Andi did; in fact he and Elizabeth are bonding right now." Dumbledore said calmly. "That's good" Remus and Tonks said in unison. "Now Sirius what's wrong with you?" Remus asked his best friend. "Andi is mad at me." He said exasperated. "Oh, I knew she was going to break one day." Tonks replied quietly. "You knew she was upset and you never told me?!?" Sirius said trying not to scream. "Everyone knew she was upset that you hardly ever talked to her and when you did you always talked about Harry." Remus said. "How did everyone else know this bothered her except me!?!?!?!?!"

Sirius asked practically shouting. "If you paid more attention to her this would never have happened!" Adalora said in tears. "I have to talk to her, where is her room Sir?" Adalora said quickly. "In between the boys and girls dormitories in Gryffindor their room is the one closest to the girls' dorms." Dumbledore replied. "I'll be back later." And with that Adalora left to find her daughter.

* * *

Andi woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She gently removed Harry's arms from around her and walked over to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to find her mother there. "Hi mum." Andi said in a cheery tone. "Hello Andi, can we talk?" her mother said. "Sure I know just the place." Andi said quickly "One second I'm going to leave Harry a note so he doesn't get worried."

_Dear Harry, _

_I have gone to my private place with my mum. She wanted to talk. I'm not sure when I'll be back, it could be a while. Don't worry I'll be fine, When I come back we can do something later, I promise. _

_I love you. _

_Andi _

"Ok lets go." With that Andi pulled out the Marauders map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good, Hello Boys." Andi said to the map. "_Messr' Moony would like to know what dear Andi is up to on this fine evening." _" Well Moony I'm going to talk to my mum" " _Messr' Padfoot would like to stress the importance that while Miss Andi is out that she should pull a prank or two." _"Ah, Ah, Ah, I don't think so Sirius as long as I'm here she will not." Said Adalora in a very motherly way. "_Messr' Padfoot would like to give his sincerest apology to the very lovely beautiful Miss. Stark" "_Oh Sirius its Black" _"Messr' Padfoot is wondering how he got lucky to have a beautiful wife like you?" _" I do believe it was your charm my dear." "_Messr' Prongs would like to know how My dear Lily Evans is?" _"Oh dear James it is Lily Potter and she is doing quite well along with Harry your son." _"Messr' Prongs is very excited to hear this news." "Messr' Padfoot is wondering if the lovely Addie and myself have children." _"We have one brilliantly smart, beautiful, kind daughter named Andenella Rose Black or Andi for short." _"Messr' Padfoot is very happy to hear this, he cant believe he has two beautiful women in his life." _"Yea even though you treat one like she doesn't exist." Andi said sadly "_Messr' Padfoot is wondering what the lovely Andi means?" _"Nothing its nothing." Andi said. Adalora noticing her daughter's sadness said "Well boys we need to use the map now so we shall talk to you at a later time." _"Messr' Padfoot would like to make sure that his beautiful daughter and wife will be safe and not get caught by Filch and if you do please kick Mrs. Norris because we hate that bloody cat." _"We'll be fine Sirius." _"Messr' Padfoot is still worried but wants to bid them a fun time and to say I love you both_." "Goodbye love you too" Addie said Andi just said goodbye. "Ok here is the best path but we have to move quickly or we wont make it without being seen." Andi said.

Adalora felt like she was 17 when her and Sirius used to sneak out all the time. "We're here" Andi said sitting on her favorite rock which overlooked the entire black lake. "I haven't been here since I was 17 with your father; it was the night he proposed." Adalora said reminiscing about the past. "I come here to solve my problems or when I just need to be alone, so I'm usually here everyday." Andi said sadly. "What kind of problems do you have?" Adalora asked very interested. "Well I usually get picked on, with things like Blood Traitor, Mud-blood lover, and my favorite people don't get too close because they think I'm a vampire who will suck them dry. The only person who really talked to me was Tristan and sometimes Harry, Hermione and Ron. But I don't have a lot of classes with them so I don't see them a lot." Andi said in a monotone voice. "Well I understand about the Blood Traitor because your father used to be called it, but the other stuff I don't get. I mean you are beautiful, haven't you had any boyfriends?" "Nope no one wants to talk to a blood traitor vampire whose father is a murderer." "Oh Merlin." "Don't worry about it I'm fine I'm used to it." Just then Adalora and Andi heard a rustling noise behind them and out came a platinum blonde haired kid.

Wow he looks a lot like Lucius Malfoy. Adalora thought "Draco what in bloody hell do you want, if you haven't noticed I'm busy so go away before I hex you into oblivion." "Oh come now is that any way to talk to you cousin." "Go away Draco" "No I think I should teach you to respect your superiors" "Oh I do hope you don't mean yourself." "How dare you, you filthy blood traitor." "I may be a blood traitor but at least I have my own mind I don't need to have my daddy tell me what to do." "Well at least my father loves me." "Love is that what you call it, being hit with the Cuciatus curse sure does sound like a great way to show love." "You and I both know you are nothing, you are filth I cant stress how unlucky I am to be related to you, you don't deserve the title pureblood, you disgust me." "The feeling is mutual I can assure you now just go I don't want the Malfoy genes to infect me." Draco didn't leave, in fact he advanced towards Andi looking like he was going to slap her, before he could though she introduced her fist to his face. There was a sickening crunch and Adalora knew Andi broke his nose.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, YOU FILTY BLOOD TRAITOR" "WHATEVER FERRET BOY!" "Wow he is just like Lucius." Adalora said. "Yes unfortunately he is he didn't use to be that way his father brainwashed him before we started school. Tristan, Draco, and I used to be best friends and then we got sorted into Gryffindor and he into Slytherin and then he started to be a jerk." Andi said. "So what did you want to talk about mum?" "I wanted to make sure you are ok, your father can be a real prat sometimes, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you, when you father was in Azkaban, and when he never said anything good about you." "Its fine mum, I've come to accept that I will never be exactly what he wants no matter how hard I try. I've been trying forever. Like when I got sorted into Gryffindor I was so happy that when I got to visit dad in Azkaban, but he didn't ask what house I was in, nope he asked about Harry. Or in 5th year when I joined the Order, I was the youngest member ever, was he proud, I don't know he asked if there was anyway Harry could join soon." "I am so sorry honey, I truly am disappointed in your father. He promised me before I fell into the veil that he would keep you safe and no matter what you would be loved unlike he was when he was younger, but he broke part of his promise." "Yes he did." "You are more like him than you know." "I don't know if I want to be like him." "Even if you don't want to act like him you have a life like his, he had cousins that hated him, he was always called a blood traitor, and his parents always wanted him to be like Regulus."

"Well it must run in the family then because no matter what I do I cant make him happy, but I promise I will NOT do that to my children I will be proud of them no matter what unless if they are a death eater then I wont be happy but I will still love them and I will tell them every chance I get. I keep my promises and that is one I will never forget." "Andi you have no idea how proud I am of you, you have been through so much and yet you are still brave, and I cant believe I am the mother of the youngest Order member. Know this I love you, no matter what you do, where you go, who you talk to you, I will always love you." The tears that were threatening to spill still stayed locked behind Andi's eyes. "I love you too mum, and I'm very proud to call you my mom, you are one of the bravest people I have met." "Who is the other person?"

"Harry." Andi replied in a daze remembering what happened only a couple of hours ago. "Do you love him?" Adalora asked her daughter upon seeing the look on her face. "I think I do. Until I started talking to him I never really felt loved, and now I know that the happiest place in the world could be a dark alley as long as Harry was there with me holding me." Adalora looked at her daughter and gave her a hug.

* * *

What is taking her so long? Sirius asked himself. Adalora still hadn't come back yet and it has been about an hour. "Sir, I'm going to go and talk to Harry if that's all right." "It is fine Sirius." Dumbledore said. James and Lily were on a couch sleeping soundly. Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry woke up to someone shaking him awake gently. "Harry? Harry wake up." It was Sirius. "Hello Sirius." Harry said groggily. "Where is Andi?" Harry asked panicky. "Here take this" it was a note from Andi. Harry read it aloud

_Dear Harry, _

_I have gone to my private place with my mum. She wanted to talk. I'm not sure when I'll be back, it could be a while. Don't worry I'll be fine, When I come back we can do something later, I promise. _

_I love you. _

_Andi _

"Ok that's good at least I know she'll be safe with her mum." Harry said. "Harry can I talk to you?" "Sure Sirius." "Ok well its about Andi." "I kind of figured." "Ok well what has she said about me." "Well we usually don't get very far when we talk about you." "Why?" "Well um, she usually has tears in her eyes when she does, even though she wont admit it. I've known her for a long time and she never cries unless its about you or her mum. But people say really mean and nasty things to her about you and her mum. I hate all of the people that do it." "What do they say?"

"Well they call her a blood traitor usually filth ends up being in the conversation, mud-blood lover, they say she is unworthy to be called a pureblood, and they don't like to get to close because they say she is a vampire, or they say that she takes after her father and will snap and kill everyone. Also if she tries to fight back they crucio her, or worse. I really hate how they do that to her but if I try and help she tells me that she can handle it." "Anything else?" "Oh yea they like to say 'Well at least my father loves me which is more than I can say about yours.' After someone says that she hexes them and leaves quickly to go to her private place." "Oh dear Merlin she has an awful life." Yet she is the strongest person I know and the smartest most beautiful…" "Ok Harry you can have your little lovers moment later I need to know more." "Like what?" "What does she want to do when she grows up?" "An Auror, she loves to hex people and loves when she kicks there arses." "What does she do in her free time?" "She goes to the room of requirement to train and study, she says she wants to be there when she helps me fight off Voldemort she says, and this is a direct quote, 'If you look for me I'll be the one laughing my arse off when you kill voldemort, I'll also be the one kicking some serious death eater arse." "She can still joke around when talking about something so dangerous." "She is a very optimistic person." "Oh, well what about when she is at my house?" "She hasn't gone there very much since you died, only to get some pictures to remind her of you. But when she was there she spent most of her time yelling at her grandmother. She says 'Just what I need another person to tell me how worthless I am.' For a while after you died she actually believed what the people were saying. She almost went to…" "Went to what?" Sirius asked concerned.

"She almost cut herself luckily Hermione stopped her and made sure someone was with her at all times until she started acting normal." "Why? Why would she do that? What on her Earth made her want to cut herself?" "She said it was her fault you were dead she said that if she would have tried harder you would have lived and if you were lucky she would have died instead." "Oh dear." "Sirius not that I don't enjoy talking to you, but I think you should talk to Andi yourself." "You're right I will, right now." Just then Andi and Adalora walked in. "Hello Harry" Adalora said. "Hiya Harry, have a good sleep?" "Yea until I woke up and you were gone." Harry fake pouted. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Harry how can I make it up to you." Andi said playing along. "Well later we could take a walk." "Ok sounds good." "Andi can I talk to you?" Sirius asked. "Wow I sure am popular this morning; sure you can talk to me." "Lets go to the room of requirement." Sirius said. "K." The walk there was a quiet and awkward one. Great this is just perfect; He probably wants to talk about Harry.


	4. Apologies and Proposals

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own. Please don't steal any of my original Characters. R&R after pleaseeeee

* * *

"Ok Andi?" "Yes" "I'm sorry." "Why?" "Because I haven't been a good father." "No its my own fault, I didn't try hard enough to make you proud." "No you have been wonderful, I have been ignorant to your talents and I am truly sorry." Andi had tears in her eyes. "You can cry in front of me you know that right?" "No, I cant it shows weakness, and I'm not weak no matter how many times people tell me I am." "You're right you're not weak but crying doesn't show weakness. If anything it makes you human, you don't want to be totally emotionless, the only people like that are death eaters, and from what I hear you want to be the exact opposite of that." "Yea as soon as I graduate the ministry said I could start my Auror training they said I was really good." "That's great Andi." Sirius looked at Andi who had a confused face on. 

"You aren't going to ask what Harry wants to be?" "No I want to know more about you, my daughter." Andi kind of smiled, but Sirius saw the look in her eyes they showed she was extremely happy. "So when is the wedding?" "After my birthday." "Ok so sometime in November probably right?" "Yea." "Sounds good." "Dad, When is my birthday?"

"Do you not remember it?" "No, no I do I just want to make sure you know it." "Ok October 25. So did I pass the test?" "How did you remember?" Andi asked the tears blurring her vision. "I remember because it was one of the happiest days I have ever had. The other was my wedding." "You have know idea how happy I am to hear that." Andi said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Sirius saw them and he had to hug her something he has never done with her before and he regretted it. He enveloped her in a huge hug which surprised her. "What are you doing?" "I am currently giving my beautiful daughter a hug which I have never done and I regret immensely." With that being said Andi hugged her dad back and lightly cried into his shoulder. "I love you so much Andi an I am very proud of you, I cant believe I couldn't see how wonderful you were before. I am truly sorry." "Dad its ok I love you so much you have no idea how long I have waited to say that after you have said it to me." "Dad will you walk me down the aisle at my wedding?" Andi asked her eyes pleading with him.

"Of course I will you didn't even have to ask." "Thank you so much." "Well I think your husband to be will be getting worried about you." Sirius said then looked at the look on Andi's face when she said "He will wont he?" then she smiled the biggest smile Sirius had ever seen she look so beautiful. "Do you love him?" "Yes I do I have never been happier than when I am with him." "That's good to hear." "So dad you do realize you aren't an old man anymore." "Ha, Ha very funny Andi." "I thought so. And dad did you know you were a stud when you were younger?" "Yes I did I had a fan club when I was in school you mother didn't like them though. They were actually quite scary." "Hahahahahaha NO FREAKING WAY!!!!!" "Yes and it was creepy they were stalkers ok. So lay off." Sirius said chuckling; Andi was still laughing all the way back to her room.

* * *

"What is so funny?" Harry asked his laughing fiancé. "My dad had a fan club when he was in school!" "That is quite funny." "No not funny hilarious, I mean my dad the center of a fan club." Just then Lily came into the room "Oh yes the awful fan club but your dad wasn't the only one who had one." "Really who else had one mum?" Harry asked "Your father Harry. But he never paid attention he was too busy trying to get me to go out with him." "Wow our dads had fan clubs." Harry said still in shock. "Well I still find it weird that my dad is only a few years older than me." Andi said. "Yea that is quite awkward." Harry agreed. "Ok I think I'm going to clean today!" Andi exclaimed. "HA! That's funny Andi, you cleaning. So really what are you going to do today?" Harry said. "Clean." Andi said seriously. 

"Merlin's beard you're not joking are you?" "Nope, totally serious." "Wow. Do you want any help?" "Nope you can go and do whatever you want to do." "Ok I'll be on the Quidditch pitch practicing." "Have fun" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and he was off. "Andi put on her dance mix CD, then she cast a spell on the room so it was sound proof, then she turned the CD up as loud as it can go. As she cleaned she danced around to her music. After 3 hours Andi still wasn't done, so she didn't hear Harry come in. Harry shut the door but leaned against the wall just watching Andi dance around. He thought she looked so adorable dancing around while cleaning. He suddenly had the urge to give her a hug. So he snuck up behind her and grabbed her around her waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Harry" "Hello Andi, do you know how cute you just looked dancing around?" "Nope" "Well put it this way I think you need to clean more often." "Ha, Ha maybe I will, when we get a house together." "So you don't want to live at Grimmauld place then?" "Oh Merlin no. Plus my dad and my mum will want it to themselves seeing as how they are young and able bodied to do that kind of stuff." Andi took a moment to think "Oh gross so are your parents we might have little brothers or sisters." "ANDI!!! That is so gross I think I might have nightmares!" "Oh I'm sorry is there anything I can do for you?" "Yes." "And what might that be?" "This." With that he pulled her into his arms held her then kissed her. "Well I didn't mind having to do that." "I knew you wouldn't."

* * *

-After they have Graduated and a few days before the wedding-  
"Harry come on. Or we wont have a house." Andi said to Harry. Wow she really wants a house Harry thought to himself. "Alright. Fine I'll help" "Thank you I don't want it to only be my decision" "Ok" "That one is nice" "Nah too plain, I mean look at all that white." "you're right and we certainly aren't that kind of people." "No we aren't. Hey Andi look at this one, I like it!" "Oh My Gods Harry it s perfect I love it. And look its not that much more than our price range is." Ok I just have to ask her its not a big deal, just do it. Harry thought. "Andi can I talk to you?" "You already are but sure." "Ok, Andi I love you so much and I know that we are already engaged but that's arranged and I want to make sure that you really want to do it, so Andenella Rose Black Will you marry me?" Andi had tears in her eyes "Yes Harry I would love nothing more than to marry you." Harry slipped on a beautiful white gold ring with two small diamonds on the side of a princess cut diamond. "Harry its beautiful." "I picked it out myself" Harry said proudly. "Well you have beautiful taste love." "you're right I do, I have you don't I?" "That was so corny but also adorable." Andi said laughing. Harry pulled her onto the couch and kissed her "I love you" He said after breaking the kiss. "I love you too" 


	5. Weddings, Children, and FAN CLUBS!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize i don't own.

A/N: In case you're wondering this chapter takes place at Harry and Andi's wedding. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mum I'm really, really, nervous." Andi said as she started to hyperventilate. "You will be fine dear I'm sure of it." "Ok, but I wish Harry was here he always calms my nerves down." "Well what does he do?" Asked Hermione, who looked beautiful in her Maid of Honors' dress. "Just him helps calm my nerves, like when we started Auror training he held my hand and all my nerves went away." "Ok well how about you think about Harry and how you feel when he is there with you it should work." "Ok" Andi said thinking about Harry. "Ah much better."

* * *

"Dad, Sirius I'm really nervous. What if she doesn't want me anymore? Oh Merlin I couldn't handle that. Jeez I've never been this nervous, and when I do Andi is there to calm my nerves, she is really good at that all I have to do is look at her and I'm not nervous anymore-" "Ok can someone get a picture of Andi so my son will stop rambling, and save him from a heart attack." James said quickly, while his son rambled on. "Here I have one" Sirius said as he pulled out his wallet and handed Harry a picture of him and Andi. "Ah much better." "Bloody Hell is he done rambling now" Ron asked as he pulled the ear plugs out of his ears. "Yes Ron he is done" James said "Good because, no offense Harry but, you sure are annoying when you're nervous." "I'm sorry guys but I'm so nervous, I don't want to mess up because then that would be awful" Harry was cut off by Sirius "Harry stop you are rambling again." "Oh, right, Sorry" Just then Remus came in. "Harry come on we have to go." "Oh dear Merlin" With one last glance at the picture Harry walked out of the room. "Ok I'm going to go and pick up Andi; I'll see you guys there." Sirius said. "Ok will you tell her I said hi and not to be nervous and that I love her?" Harry asked. "Sure thing Harry." Sirius said.

* * *

When he walked in the sight he saw made him want to cry tears of joy. There was his daughter, in the most beautiful dress that Sirius had ever seen. The white shade made her ivory complexion somewhat darker than normal; it also accented her brilliant raven hair. "You look beautiful Andi." Sirius said as he came up to his daughter and gave her a hug. "Thank you daddy." "I am so happy for you. You look pretty calm, you should have seen Harry he was a mess he wouldn't stop rambling, he wouldn't shut up until we showed him a picture of the two of you together." "Aw poor Harry is he ok?" "Yes he's fine he wanted me to tell you that he says Hi, Don't be nervous and that he loves you." "Ok well that made my nerves go away. Thanks dad." "No problem, Shall we?" He asked as he held his arm out for his daughter. "We shall." Andi took a sharp inhale of breath when 'The Bridal March' started playing. "Ready?" Sirius asked "As ready as I'll ever be." Andi replied.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." They then shared their first kiss as a married couple. "I would like to Introduce Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter.!" Cheers could probably be heard a mile away. Andi was so happy, she felt like she could fly. At the reception Ron made a best man speech and it made Andi and Harry both cry a little. _Flashback to speech:" I did write a speech but I'm not going to use it because Harry you're my best mate, you were my first friend, and to tell you the truth I'm really glad that all the compartments were full that first day, because if they weren't who knows what could have happened. You have always been there for me, always worrying about me or Hermione or Andi over yourself even if you were bleeding to death. You are like my brother, and Merlin knows I have a lot of those, but what I'm trying to say is that you deserve the best and the best is definitely Andi. I hope you guys are happy for the rest of your lives. I love you man. To Harry and Andi!" _After that it was time to dance. "Now it is time for Harry Potter and Andenella Potter to have their first dance, as a married couple." The song 'At Last' by Etta James came on. "You look beautiful Andi. It's a good thing we didn't have to talk right away because I wouldn't have been able to." "Thank you Harry, you look quite dashing as well. Wait a minute…Did you comb you hair?" "I tried my best." "Aw Harry that's so sweet, but I love your hair nice and messy." With that Andi took her hand and messed up his hair. "There we go, perfect." "So how nervous were you?" "So nervous that the only thing that would calm me down was when I sat and thought about you." "Ha the only thing that stopped me from rambling was when Sirius showed me a picture of the two of us." "I wish I would have thought of that." "It wasn't me it was my dad." "Well I will have to thank him for that." "I love you Mrs. Potter." "I love you too Mr. Potter." After that song it was the daddy daughter dance. 

"Hi Daddy." "Hello Angel." "Are you having a good time?" "Yes I am, you know your mum was a wreck same with Lily. They were on about their babies all grown up and married. It was quite amusing to tell you the truth. James and I had to hold in laughter as we consoled them." Oh poor mum I'll have to dance with her." "Yes I do believe she would like that very much." "I love you dad and I'm really happy you were able to be here with me, mum too. Also I'm glad Harry's parents are back too, He's always happy now. His smile is contagious." "Well your attitude lately is contagious; you are always happy and cheerful" "Well why wouldn't I be both my parents are alive, same with my husbands, wow did that feel good to say that, anyways back to the point also I have a great, wonderful husband." "Yes he is very suitable for my baby girl. I love you darling." "I love you too daddy." As the song ended Sirius gave his daughter a hug.

"HEY MUM WANT TO DANCE?" Andi shouted from across the hall.

"SURE I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" laughter erupted from the hall.

"Hey mum." "Hello dear." "Are you enjoying yourself?" "Yes I am. Hey I know your father probably didn't tell you but at the ceremony he was crying a bit. It was quite funny because he hardly ever cries." "Aw" "Yes well anyway, you look wonderful dear, Harry is very lucky." "Yea but I'm even luckier to have him as a husband." "Well I do believe that Tristan wanted to dance with you so I'll let you do that." "Ok talk to you later mum."

"Hello fair lady." "Kind sir." "May I have this dance?" "You may." "You look stunning Andi." "Thanks Tristan, you don't look half bad when you're cleaned up." "Ha, ha that's real funny Andi." "I thought so." "I'm really happy for you, you deserve the best and Harry can give you that." "Thanks Tristan, hey by the way when do I get to actually have a conversation with Elizabeth? I want to know if she is suitable for you." "Well we have a lot in common, and she is really pretty." "Why didn't you bring her here?" "She insisted it would be too awkward, with her dad being a traitor to you dad and Harry's parents, and she didn't want to ruin your wedding." "Well that was really nice of her, and it's not her fault her father is a traitorous arse." "Yea well she dislikes her father very much; if I ever mention him she always calls him a wimp, spineless coward, traitor, or friend killer." "Ha! That's funny."

"May I cut in?" asked someone from behind Andi. "If you don't do anything to her then you may." "I won't." With that the person turned Andi around, only for Andi to see,

"DRACO?!" "Yes I know I said I wouldn't come to a blood traitor's wedding but the thing is I finally did it!" "Did what Draco?" "I broke the imperious curse my dad put on me!" "WHAT?!" "Yup, that's why I acted differently when school started." "Oh Merlin. I never thought of that I just thought that all the things your father said about me." "No I refused to stop talking to you so he put the imperious curse on me." "Oh Draco I'm so sorry for calling you ferret boy, and all the other mean things I used to say." "No are you kidding I'm sorry for the mean things my dad used to make me say to you." "Its fine it hurt for a while but after third year I ignored it, except for the Dad comments. Those hurt a lot." "Well I'm sorry." "It's fine really." "You look beautiful Andi." "Thanks Draco. This feels good, being able to talk to you without the mean comments." "Yea you have no idea how long I've wanted to compliment you on something, oh yea congratulations about the Auror thing. I'm really proud of you; you always said you wanted to be one." "Thanks Draco, so what are you going to do?" "Well since I haven't turned 17 yet I cant become a death eater so that gives me enough time to get my mom out of the house and go into hiding for a little while."

"Oh Drake I'm so sorry, but I know a perfect place, there is a home across the street from mine and Harry's that just went on the market. It's a muggle community, so you will just have to put a protection spell on it and it will be fine." "Oh thank you so much Andi. You have no idea how much we have to get out of there. He's terrible to my mum he always crucio's her and when he doesn't he slaps her. I usually jump in and try to help my mum so I get it twice in a night." "I am so sorry Draco." "Its fine Andi now I do believe your husband wants to dance with you." "How do you know?" "By the way he keeps looking over here." "Well come with me and we can explain everything to him.

"Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that Ma-Draco." Harry gave Andi a half smile as if to ask 'did I do well?' Andi gave him her famous smirk and he knew that, even though it was going to be kind of weird, Draco was sincere. "Well Andi, do you wish to dance?" "Yes I do, please excuse us, and by the way that girl over there she keeps checking you out why don't you ask her to dance. Her name is Charlotte but call her Charlie though." "Thanks I think I will." "So my darling dear wife, by the way that feels good to say, have you been enjoying yourself?" "Yes I have." "Who have you danced with so far?" "First you, then my dad, then my mum, then Tristan, then Draco, and now you again. How about you?" "Well first you, then my mum, then Hermione, then Ginny, and now you again." "Ok well next dance's I'm going to dance with your mum and dad." "Ok then I will dance with your mum." "Ok." "I love you Andi." "I love you too Harry." They then shared a kiss and went off to find each others parents.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Andi said to Lily. "Oh honey call me Lily please, besides you are a Potter now anyways." "Ok Lily, would you like to dance." "Why yes I would love to dance." "Are you having fun?" "Yes I am. It was such a beautiful wedding it reminded me of my wedding and your mothers combined." "Oh that's because it was, yea I saw pictures from your wedding and I loved it so I wanted something similar, but then I saw my mums too and I also wanted something like that so I combined them altogether. It's a good thing both of your flowers matched nicely or I would have been in trouble." "I like that idea. So what are you and Harry doing for your honeymoon?" "Well Harry is afraid of leaving London because he fears when he does Voldemort might try something, so we are going to move into our home and we are going to decorate it, and move our stuff in and that kind of stuff." "That sounds lovely. I have a question."

"Yea?" "Is there anything going on between Hermione and Ron?" "Oh that well they always deny liking each other but I know they do Harry is trying to build Ron's confidence so he can ask her out." "Ah yes my son the miracle worker Ha!" "Yes it would seem that way, wouldn't it?" "So what does your house look like?" "Well it is two story, it has dark gray bricks and has vines growing up it, which I love, I think it is perfect and so does Harry but of course he will think anywhere away from the Dursley's is perfect." "Yes my sister and her worthless husband I do believe it would be quite funny if I showed up at their doorstep with James. Hey that's a good idea can I come when you pick up Harry's things?" "Oh yes of course I asked Harry if he wanted to invite you but he said he didn't want to trouble you." "No trouble at all." "Ok well then I will invite my parents as well. It will be nice to have my own house, not that I don't love Tonks, Remus, and Tristan but I will love living with Harry a whole hell of a lot more." "Yes I was the same with James." The song ended a little less than a minute ago so Lily and Andi were walking back to Lily's table. "This is kind of weird that my parents are only four years older than me." "Yes I would imagine that be weird." "Yea well as long as I don't get pregnant, and then miraculously so does my mom I should be fine." "HA oh Merlin that would be funny!" just then Harry, James, and Sirius walked over. "What would be funny love?" James asked Lily. "We were talking about how it is kind of weird that we are only four years older than them, and then we got onto the subject of if Andi and her mom were pregnant at the same time, and I said that would be really funny." "Ha you're right that would be quite funny." Harry said.

"You know what Lily I think you and James need another child." Harry's face paled "Andi you don't mean that. Because that would mean my parents would have to do 'it' and that's just gross, no offense mum and dad." "None taken, I think?" James said clueless. "Hey Jamesy guess what I was thinking about." "What were you thinking about tiger-lily?" "Don't call me that and I was thinking we could pay Petunia and the whale, I mean Vernon, a visit when Andi and Harry get Harry's things from the house." "I think that would be lovely Lils maybe we could apparate?" "As much as I would love to do that we cant it is a muggle neighborhood and we could get in trouble." "Fine but can we apparate when we leave we don't have to get out of the house." "Ok fine I suppose."

"YES!!!!" "So Harry do you want to get your stuff in the morning then?" Yes the sooner the better." "I figured you would say that." "So would the new lovely Mrs. Potter like to dance with the Father of her husband?" "Yes I would thank you." "Well I see you make my son very happy." "Well I can't take all the credit I've never seen him happier then when he saw you and Lily for the first time." "Yes well you should see the way he looks at you; it's the same look I saw on your father's face when he first met your mum." "Well what can I say I'm a lovable person. Anyways is it true that my dad had a fan club?" "Oh yes, and they were some weird stalkers in that group. A few even used poly juice potion to make them look like your mum, luckily he could tell the difference." "Aw my poor mum." "Poor mum what about your poor dad he had to have these people follow him around." "Yes but my mum had to go through that also only she had to deal with the jealousy inside herself. I know if Harry had a fan club I would probably kill them all." "Ha that sounds like something your mum would say." "Yea, so are you and Lily going to finish your Auror training?" "Well I know I want to but I'm not sure about Lily." "Well both my parents are going to; they say that's all they ever wanted to do." "And from what I hear it's all you and my son wanted to do as well." "Yup I train everyday for about two hours, Harry usually does for about an hour but then I make him study new spells/curses and counter curses so he will be prepared for Voldemort. That's basically all we have been doing since we got out of school."

"Well don't train too hard or you might wear yourself out." "Are you kidding I don't get enough, I used to train four hours a day but Harry stopped me, he said I would kill myself." "Whoa that's a lot of training how long did you do four hours a day?" "Since I was 11." "Bloody Hell!" "Yea I get that reaction a lot." "Well I just wanted to say congratulations Harry is really lucky too have you." "Yea but I'm even luckier he's really wonderful." "He takes after his dad" James replied joking. "Ha I was thinking more like he took after Lily, just joking he's like you both." "Yea and that's a good thing because you definitely don't want two of me hanging around." "Yes that would be awful." "Well I think we should get back they are probably bored, and miss our sarcastic comments." "I know everyone loves my sarcasm."

* * *

"Bye, thank you so much for coming, I hope you enjoyed yourselves." Andi said as the last of her guests left all that was left was Lily, James, Sirius, and Adalora "Well I'm tired. How about you guys?" "I'm practically snoring over here Lils come on we have to get a decent amount of sleep so we can help Harry and Andi tomorrow." "Yea Addie same here I'm tired lets go. We will see them tomorrow." "Ok fine, good-bye darlings." "Bye mum, bye dad, see you tomorrow. Same with Lily and James." "Bye mum bye dad, talk to you tomorrow Sirius and Adalora." "Oh please call me Addie it's too long to say Adalora. See you tomorrow." And with that all you heard was four loud pops and they all apparated. "Well let's go to our home, I can accio a bed for us." Harry told a sleepy Andi. "Ok." She held onto Harry, too tired to apparate herself, and they appeared in their new, empty, home. "Welcome home." "Yea our new EMPTY home." "Well tomorrow it will at least have some of our stuff in it." "Hey Harry instead of doing it all magical can we do some things the muggle way?" "Sure." "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" She gave him a big kiss, which escalated to something more and the next thing they knew it was morning. 


	6. Threating Dudley

Disclaimer: Same as the last time and all others will be.

* * *

"Wow how much sleep did we get?" "About five hours." "Well come on we have a big day ahead of us. Hey do we at least have a shower?" "Yes we do." "Good I just need to accio some shampoo and conditioner, hopefully you don't mind using Garnier." "I guess not." "Hey it will make you hair smell fruity. I probably won't be able to stop touching it." "Ooooo I like the sound of that." "Yes well I'm going to shower now." "NO! Not yet you haven't given me a good morning kiss yet, and you know I'll bet you will be awfully lonely in there all by yourself." "Hmmm I think I'll manage, I will just have to think of you the whole time." Then Andi leaned in real close like she was going to kiss him, but instead she blew on his face then ran into the shower. 

As soon as Andi came out of the shower she was attacked by Harry who gave her a deep kiss. After he broke away Andi, breathlessly, asked "Whoa what was that?" "Well that's what you get for leaving me to think about you thinking about me in the shower." "Hmmm I see your point I did deserve it." "You definitely did." "Hey Harry guess what." "What?" "I love you!" "Oh Merlin isn't that a coincidence, because I love you too!" "Wow, hahaha."

With that Harry pulled Andi back on the bed, wiping the wet hair that clung to Andi's face, away. "You're beautiful." Harry said quietly before kissing her. "Aw Harry you always do this to me." Andi whined. "What?" Harry asked. "Yes, you make me not want to leave even though there is a lot of stuff we have to do if we want to get the house done and still have some time to spend together. Because you know as soon as we go back to Auror training we will only see each other in the morning's and nights but we will be way too tired, and I like spending time with you so I think we should make the most out of these days." "Yea I guess you're right." Harry said begrudgingly. "But can we have five more minutes? Please?" Harry asked giving a sad puppy dog look, making his eyes go wide.

"NO! NOT THE FACE ANYTHING BUT THE FACE! IT ALWAYS MAKES ME WANT TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! DAMN! I guess we could have five minutes." "YESSSSSS!" Harry then immersed Andi in a lot of kisses.

* * *

"So Harry this is the last time you will ever be in this house, how do you feel?" "Well I feel like I'm being interviewed, but other than that great, I mean I go from living here with people I hate to somewhere where I know someone loves me." "Aw Harry you know I'm not the only one who loves you." "Yea I guess you're right." "Let's go I want to see the look on the Dursley's faces when they see you're mum and dad."

* * *

"Hello Aunt Petunia." "Boy where have you been." The woman spat. "I have bought a home now that I am of age so I will no longer 'burden' you with my presence or my 'freakiness' Oh by the way there are some people that want to see you, first is Andenella Potter; my wife, and the other two I'm sure you know there names." "Well I'm surprised anyone would want to marry you, you are just like your mother-" but she was interrupted by the familiar voice of Lily. "What about me? I do hope you have taken care of my son because if you haven't I don't think James will be happy." "Wha' how? How did this happen you were dead." "Oh I was but I don't think you want to know how I was brought back, because it involved _MAGIC_! Yup and lots of it." "Hey um are you going to let us in or are we going to have to apparate in. And in case you don't know what apparating is it's when you disappear from one place and land in another place." Said Andi glaring at the woman who helped make Harry's life miserable. 

"You wouldn't" Petunia said nervously. "Try me." Andi said calmly. When Petunia still didn't move Lily went for plan 'B'. "Oh look its James. JAMES COME HERE!" Lily shouted. James was about to apparate over but Petunia stopped him. "NO! I'll let you in!" "See it wasn't that hard." Andi said taking Harry's hand as he led her into the house and into his room.

* * *

"Well what is such a pretty thing like you doing here?" asked a chubby boy Andi could only have guessed was Dudley. "None of your concern." Andi replied coolly. "Well what is the name of this gorgeous creature?" "Andenella or Andi but only friends call me that." "Well that's a beautiful name." "Thank you." Andi said distractedly looking around for Harry, but he was in his bedroom. "How about you come to my room and we can have a little fun?" "How about no?" "Aw don't be like that." "I will be however I want Mr. Dursley." "Aw that's not fair, I don't know your last name." "It's Potter." Andi said proudly. "What are you Harry's sister or cousin or something?" "Close I'm his wife." "WHAT?!? The freak got married before I did!" Within a moment of hearing the word freak Andi had her wand out. 

"Don't. Call. Him. A. Freak." Andi said with her teeth clenched. "Unless you want me to turn you into a pig to fit the rest of your personality." "Oh and of course he marries a freak too. If only his parents weren't messed up then none of this would have happened we never would have had to take him in, or deal with his abnormal-ness." "You ignorant muggle you have no idea how important Harry is do you? He's famous in the wizarding world; The boy who lived as they all say. And here you are insulting his presence. You are the reason muggles have a bad name in theWizard society. You and your family disgust me!" "Andi are you ok?" Harry asked upon hearing the yelling.

"DUDLEY? What did you do to her?" Harry asked angered at the thought of Dudley doing something to his wife. "Not to me, but it might as well have been he was saying horrible things about you Harry, so I had to put him in his place. I was going to transfigure him into a pig but I decided to go with the whole famous thing instead because, no doubt, you haven't told them." "Ok well let's go Andi I don't want you to go to Azkaban because of him he's not worth it." "I know, I know." "Let's go and see how uncle Vernon is taking the news about my parents." Harry said with glee. "You look so cute when you have the look of mischief in your eyes." Andi cooed, before giving Harry a kiss. Dudley gave a grunt of disgust. "Oh come off it Dudley, your just jealous that I finally got something that you don't have." "Well if you mean a girl then he will never have of those." James said walking up the stairs "Ick! Specially looking like that!" He exclaimed. Andi snorted, trying to hide a loud laugh. Harry didn't bother hiding it he laughed out loud.

"And who do you think you are?" Dudley asked. "Well I'm James Potter; father of the infamous Harry Potter, Husband of the beautiful Lily Potter, and Father in law of the very pretty Andenella Rose Potter. But lastly I'm the uncle of a grotesque pig that goes by the name of Dudley Dursley. From what Harry has said about you I don't like you, you were rude to my son and he has done nothing to you." Then he turned to Harry "Harry, mum was looking for you." "'K dad." As soon as Harry was out of ear shot James started talking to Andi. "What were you going to do?" "I was just going to make his looks match his personality. I do think he would look a lot better as a pig then he does now." Andi said. James started laughing hysterically. "Wow Dudley congratulations, you just pissed off a girl who is very loyal not to mention scary when she is mad." James said trailing off thinking about the possibilities of Andi's magic. Dudley looked over to Andi terrified. Andi just smirked, the famous Black smirk, and raised both eyebrows quickly, making her eyes gleam with madness. Dudley ran straight for his room and didn't come out again. James and Andi walked downstairs laughing at how easily they freaked out Dudley. "Gah! Another freak who is this one?" "Andenella Potter." Andi stated proudly for the second time that day. She stuck her hand out to shake Vernon's but he just looked at her with disgust. "What is she Harry's sister?" "Nope I'm his Wife." "WHAT?!? THE FREAK GOT MARRIED? NOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE MORE LITTLE FREAKS EVERYWHERE!"

"Oh don't worry you wont have any contact with our children when we have them." Said Harry. Andi smiled at the thought of having kids with Harry. "So Harry dear do you have all of your stuff, because we told Sirius and Adalora we would meet them in about, OH DEAR FIVE MINUTES!" Lily exclaimed panicking. "Lily dear it's fine we will just have to apparate to the house. Harry go and grab your stuff." "I'll help you Harry." Andi said. "Alright just nothing heavy." Harry said in a tone that meant no arguing. "Fine." Andi said wrinkling her nose in disgust at the thought that she was to fragile to lift heavy things.

* * *

"Oh Merlin's beard did you see their faces as we apparated out. It was totally worth having to live there." Harry exclaimed. "There you are we were wondering if the Dursley's did something to you!" Exclaimed Sirius. "No but Andi almost transfigured Dudley into a pig." "Merlin, Andi!" Adalora said. "Well then he shouldn't have been insulting Harry like that in front of me." "Yea he was a royal prat Ads." James said. "He kept calling him a freak, and when he insulted James and Lily I couldn't take it, luckily, for him, Harry came before I could do anything." "Too bad he would have looked a whole hell of a lot better as a pig." "Yea and I didn't even mind much that he kept hitting on me I just snapped when he started talking about Harry." "Wait, he hit on you?" Harry asked, suddenly angered. "Yea but I kept shrugging him off." "Oh I'm going to kill him." Harry said trailing off getting ready to apparate back. "No Harry don't he's not worth it, especially if you are going to go to Azkaban." "Alright. But the next guy that does it is going to have at least one black eye." "Well a black eye and a bloody nose." Andi said smirking. 


	7. Secret relationship

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me (though i wish it did)

* * *

"Harry do you want help?" Andi asked while watching Harry struggle with the electrical wires.

"No, no I got it."

"Harry it won't make you any less manly if your wife helps you with something."

"Fine I guess I could use a little help. I can't figure out why the light won't turn on."

"Let me see. Hmmm, Oh here's the problem! This wire goes here and this one goes here. Now try it."

"Yes! I thought I would never get it to work."

"Well everything else looked good just that one little detail. I'm very proud of you, doing things the muggle way."Andi said giggling.

"Yes well, what can I say?" Harry replied waggling his eyebrows.

"Well you can help me with the carpeting, my mum and dad are working on the windows and drapes, your parents are working on kitchen cabinets."

"Ok what room first?" Harry asked. Andi looked slyly at Harry.

"How about our bedroom."

"Hmm sounds good."

"Ok we can use magic on this because it will take way too long to do it by hand." Andi said, thinking of how long it would take.

"Yes finally something I'm good at." Harry said relieved.

"What color?"

"Well how about instead of carpet we do a different type of wood?" Harry said looking round the room.

"That's a very good idea I like it." Smiling Andi thought of all the possibilities this room had.

"Ok how about cherry wood it looks really good with a deep red color." Harry said thinking about the Gryffindor colors.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to have a Gryffindor theme to it?"

Harry looked sheepish "Is that ok."

"Of course its ok; Gryffindor: home of the noble, brave, and chivalrous."

"Not to mention kind, loyal, and caring." Harry added.

"Ok you get the wood and I'll get the curtains." Andi said.

Andi was done in less than five minutes, while she waited she watched Harry; the look of concentration on his face made Andi giggle a little.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just you look so serious, I've never seen you look that way before. It's quite cute." Harry flashed a grin.

"Well now I am done. Nice job on the curtains."

"Thanks, nice job on the floor. It looks great."

"Thanks."

"Well let's move on."

* * *

"Are you guys sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Andi asked her parents and her in-laws.

"We are positive." Addie and Lily replied walking towards the door, dragging Sirius and James behind them.

"Well thank you all so much for all you did today."

"It was no problem dear." Lily said. With a last few hugs and kisses they were gone.

"Well we got a lot done today." Andi said.

"Yup now all that's left is painting."

"Can we do it the muggle way but we can protect the stuff with magic."

"Ok but the hard to reach places can we use magic?"

"Yes and the places behind heavy things."

"Ok sounds good."

"Yes well now I am hungry. What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Pasta it is." Harry laughed. "Well I will be outside cutting the grass, because it is like really tall."

"Ok I'll call you when dinner is ready."

* * *

'Knock, Knock'

Andi looked at her front door. Then went over to see who was knocking on the door.

"Hey Guys." Andi said hugging Hermione and Ron.

"Hey we just wanted to stop by and say hi and check out the house." Hermione said giving Andi a hug.

"Yea and bloody hell is it big." Ron said as he looked everywhere.

"Thanks Ron." Andi said chuckling.

"Here come in; Harry is just out back mowing the lawn. I'll go and get him. Hey do you want to stay for dinner?"

"YES!" Ron shouted Hermione jabbed him in the stomach.

"No we wouldn't want to impose." Hermione said.

"No imposition at all, not for our best friends."

"Ok then." Hermione said smiling again.

"Great I'll go get Harry." Andi walked to the Back door.

"Harry! Come inside!"

"Is it dinner already?"

"No we have guests!"

"Ok I'll be right in." Andi walked back inside.

"Hey Herms, can you help me set the table?"

"Sure." Hermione said.

When they were both in the kitchen Andi asked

"Ok what's going on with you and Ron?" Hermione looked flustered.

"What do you mean, there's nothing going on."

"Sure that's why he was holding your hand and when he thought my back was turned he kissed it."

"Ok, fine I'll tell. We're dating." Hermione said blushing badly.

"Aw how cute! I was wondering when he was going to do something."

"Well he did, the night of the wedding actually."

"Aw that's really cute. When were you going to tell us?"

"Well we were going to wait a little while to make sure things work out but I'm glad I told you, because I love him." Hermione said smiling hugley when she said this.

"That's great 'Mione!"

"Yea." She said then smiled a giant smile.  
After the table was set Hermione and Andi went back to the pasta and did the finishing details.

* * *

"Hey Ron." Harry said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Harry. Nice house you got, it's really big."

"Yea I know I picked it out and Andi fell in love with it." Harry said thinking about the night he showed it to her.

"It looks familiar." Ron said a look of wonder and confusion spread on his face.

"Yea I know it looks like my parent's house in Godric's Hollow, that's why I picked it out." Harry stated proudly.

"That's cool; hey mate what would you do if I told you I have a girlfriend?" Ron asked quickly.

"Well I'd say does Hermione know." Harry said thinking of how crushed Hermione will be.

"Yea." Ron said slowly.

"And is she ok with it." Harry asked confusion evident on his face.

"Well she better be." Ron said quietly.

"Why, OH DEAR MERLIN IT IS HERMIONE!" Harry burst out.

"Yea but keep it down we promised we would wait to tell people, you are the first to know. I'm glad I told you though because, well I love her." Ron said looking bashful as the tips of his ears turned pink.

"That's great Ron so when are you going to tell her?" Harry asked excited for his best friends.

"I don't know I don't want to freak her out because we just started dating, not too long ago."

"Well I think she feels the same way Ron."

"Alright then I will tell her tonight she is sleeping over at my flat."

"Great well I think its time we get to the dining room dinner should be about done now."

"It's still weird that you have a wife and a house now, next thing you know your going to have kids."

"Yea maybe." Ron gave a confused look but dropped it as he saw Andi and Hermione.

"Well let's eat." Andi said smiling. All throughout dinner Andi kept looking from Ron and Hermione and smiling. Harry didn't notice because he was giving an encouraging smile to Ron the entire time.

* * *

"We will see you guys later maybe we will come by tomorrow." Hermione said hugging Andi and Harry goodbye.

"Ok if you do stay for dinner." Andi said.

"Ok will do. Bye"

Then they were gone. Harry and Andi turned to each other.

"Hermione and Ron are going out."

"Ron and Hermione are going out." They said this at the exact same time.

"What? You know?" They said in unison again

"But she said I was the only one"

"but he said I was the only one." They said again at the same time.

"Ok well who told you?" Andi asked.

"Ron did while you and 'Mione were in the kitchen."

"Oh well 'Mione told me in the kitchen."

"Oh so they each told one of us." Harry asked smiling.

"Hermione said she loves him." Andi said excited for her friends.

"Ron said the same thing about her." Harry said equally excited for his friends

"Aw I can't wait until they tell each other." Andi said hugging Harry.

"Yea." Harry said giving her a hug back.

"So now that we are alone again what do you want to do?" Andi asked Harry who was smiling slyly.

"Hmmm I have an idea." Harry said still looking sly.

"Yea what is it?" Andi said flirting with him.

"Well it involves our bedroom." Harry said picking her up but she giggled and wiggled out of his grasp.

Harry then whispered something into her ear that made Andi giggle

"Hmm I like that idea." And with that Andi took off upstairs followed closely by Harry who kept trying to tickle her.

* * *

A/N sorry that it took so long but I've been so busy with school and projects and then cheer tryouts! Please R/R. 


	8. Short Shorts and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize i do not own.**

* * *

"Harry wake up." Andi tried waking her husband.

"Eh, I don't wanna wake up." Harry said smiling under his pillow.

"Please, I'll give you a kiss." Andi said knowing he wouldn't resist that.

"Make it two and I will." Harry said smiling again as he negotiated.

"Ok then two it is. Now get up we got a lot of work to do." Andi said smiling.

"Eh." Harry grunted under the pillow again.

"Fine then."

Then Andi got on the bed and started jumping. In mid-jump Harry grabbed Andi and pulled her under the covers pulling her to his chest giving her a hug.

"I like this position." Harry said.

"Me too but we have to get up Harry or we will never be done, and just think the quicker we are done the quicker we can spend time together."

"Oh then what are we waiting for lets go." Andi just laughed and got out of the bed.

"Are you going to shower or wait until after?" Harry asked Andi.

"I'm going to wait because painting is a messy job." Andi said pulling her hair into a messy pony tail.

"So wear old clothes Harry."

"Alright." He said pulling a shirt that barely fit him anymore.

"Hmm which too wear, eh this has more holes so I'll be throwing it out shortly. I'll wear this one. Oh crap, Harry don't you dare make fun of my shorts."

"Why would I make fun of your shorts?" Harry asked confused, trying to get into the bathroom.

"Hey I'll be out in a minute! And you would make fun of them because I haven't worn them since I was 15." Andi yelled from in the bathroom.

"Oh I bet they have little flowers on 'em too"

"So what if they do." Andi huffed.

"Merlin's beard they do don't they?!" Harry asked shocked.

"Shut up." Andi yelled.

"Well come out let me see you!"

"Fine." Andi came out in a tight pink shirt that looked like she hasn't worn it in years, and a pair of jean shorts which were way to small and had a lot floral prints on them. It was definitely not something Andi would normally wear; Andi who always manages to wear something black in her outfit. The other thing that shocked Harry was that there was not a single speck of black anywhere.

"Whoa who are you and what have you done to my wife?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Ha, ha very funny Harry."

"Did you actually used to wear this stuff?" Andi looked down and replied.

"Yes." Then she looked up.

"Wasn't I weird?" Andi asked.

"No I think you probably looked really pretty. It's just different to not see you in something black."

"Yea I know the black didn't start happening until my dad started ignoring me, I figured if I was treated invisible might as well dress that way." Andi's smile started to disappear.

"Andi you are anything but invisible." Harry said with caring laced in every word.

"Yea I know that now, but no one was there to tell me otherwise two years ago."

"Sorry." Harry said.

"No don't be."

"So what happens when you bend over in those shorts?" Harry asked

"Gross you perv." Andi said starting to giggle.

"Hey just asking so then I know if I should get a spot behind you."

"You are nasty, but yet I love you to pieces." Andi said still smiling.

"And I love those shorts." Harry said eying the shorts.

"Thanks Harry." Andi said sarcastically.

* * *

"Well this looks good." Harry said admiring the now crème colored walls of their living room. 

"Yea it does."

"Man I never thought painting would be so hard." Harry said pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead.

"Yea well when you have at least 10 or more rooms to do it gets complicated." Andi said still admiring their work.

"Yea well lets eat."

"Ok what do you want?" Andi said making her way to the kitchen.

"How about pizza we could call 'Mione and Ron and we can make it all together"

"Sounds good."

"Alright I'll floo them." Harry walked over to their oversized fireplace, threw some floo powder down and shoved his face in and called to Hermione and Ron at Ron's flat.

"Hey guys want to come over for dinner?" Andi waited for them to respond

"Ok sounds great see you in 10 minutes." Then Harry pulled himself out of the fireplace. "They will be here in 10 minutes."

"Great I'll start pulling out the stuff."

* * *

"Harry that is extremely distracting." Andi said referring to the kisses her neck was receiving from Harry. 

"Yes I know but I cant help it."

"Come on Harry, "Mione and Ron are right there they don't want to see this right guys? Guys?" But when she looked over they weren't there.

"Where did the go?" Andi asked.

"They each said they needed to use the bathroom and that was about five minutes ago."

"Oh. Well then I guess you can continue." Andi said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed and Andi continued to make the pizza.

"There now its ready to go into the oven." Andi said as she finished.

"Good then I can have more of your attention."

"Speaking of I better not have any hickeys or I'll kill ya."

"Well I cant make any promises." Harry said jokingly.

"Ha, ha, come on lets go into the living room."

"Ok" Not even a minute after arriving in the living room Harry and Andi were in full make-out mode. After what seemed like a minute the couple was interrupted.

"Ahem." Harry and Andi broke apart breathless, to see Ron and Hermione.

"Hey where were you two?" Harry asked.

"Well, um, we were, uh, bathroom?" Hermione said obviously lying.

"Nice try Herms but you suck at lying." Andi said laughing.

"Yes well you two have been doing that for about 20 minutes and the pizza is done."

"Oh ok I'll get it." Andi said prying herself from Harry's grip. After pulling the pizza out Andi set it on the counter to cool. She walked back into the living room where Harry still hadn't moved. He grabbed Andi and pulled her onto the couch and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Andi said giggling (she seems to do this a lot i know)

"Because I missed you." Harry said kissing her cheek repeatedly.

"I was gone not even five minutes." Andi said laughing.

"Well those minutes were torture without you." Harry gave her a puppy dog pout that the thought was adorable.

"Aw that's sweet, but no you aren't going to suck me into kissing you again we have to eat."

"Fine." When Andi and Harry got into the kitchen they saw Hermione and Ron hugging.

"Uh should we come back later?" Andi asked.

"Oh Merlin Andi look!" She shoved out her left hand, and Andi saw an engagement ring. It was a simple one diamond ring but it fit Hermione's personality.

"Oh Herms that's great!" Andi immersed her into a giant hug.

"That's great mate, wow how long have you had that ring for?" Harry asked.

"About a year now." Ron replied looking dazed.

"Wait Ron you've had this for a year but you never asked me out?" Hermione asked.

"I was afraid you would say no, but I got the ring just in case you said yes and even if you did say no and ended up marrying some rich guy I would have the ring as a reminder of you."

"Aw that's sweet Ron." Hermione said before kissing him.

"So do you guys still want to stay for dinner?" Harry asked while watching them snog.

"Nah I think we are going to Ron's flat."

"Ok have fun you two, don't forget protection." Andi said jokingly.

"Not funny Ands." Hermione and Ron said in unison before apparating away.

"Well I'm not hungry anymore." Harry said.

"Yea me neither."

"Well we could go to bed early." Harry said. They both looked at each other and said

"Nah!" in unison.

"Well we could watch a muggle movie. I like those." Andi said.

"Ok what one do you want to watch?"

"Hmmm, nothing sappy, so how about Boondock Saints. That movie is like uber cool."

"Uber?" Harry said laughing at his wifes new word.

"Yea I like that word, it's American though."

"American slang; I will never understand it." Harry said shaking his head.

"Yea, yea come on lets go downstairs." Andi said dragging him downstairs.

"I still don't understand why it was necessary to build a home theater down here." Harry said trying not to trip.

"You'll see." Andi said popping the disk in the player.

* * *

"Wow! That was really cool. It felt like I was there, in the movie." Harry exclaimed. 

"See I told you." Andi said in her know it all voice.

"What time is it?"

"9:00." Andi said.

"Well lets go upstairs."

"Ok, hey I was thinking we could train tomorrow." Andi said getting excited.

"Hmm sure I guess, just don't work too hard, I don't want you too pass out from lack of energy."

"Ok I wont. But I will pass out from sleep deprivation if I don't get to sleep soon." Andi said feigning passing out.

"Well that might be a little prolonged." Harry said kissing her. Then carrying her up the stairs to their room.

* * *

"I call shower first!" 

Andi shouted climbing out of the giant maroon and gold bed. Harry grumbled something Andi only could have guessed as an 'ok'. After a 15 minute shower Andi got out, got dressed in her work out pants, and sports bra. Andi went to go and make the bed thinking Harry had already gotten out and went to have breakfast, when she noticed a big lump in the bed. Andi climbed onto the bed stood up and started jumping, it was her favorite morning ritual with Harry when he wouldn't get up willingly.

"Come on Harry, you said we could train today! You have to be prepared you know!" Andi said excitedly.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Harry grumbled.

"Go on and take a shower I'll make breakfast and then we can go and train!" Andi said enthusiastically. Once Andi was downstairs Harry muttered to himself, "Leave it to me to marry a morning person!"

Meanwhile Andi was downstairs making coffee, toast and jam. She had the radio turned on listening to dance music, dancing in the kitchen while wait for the coffee and toast to be done. Harry walked down to witness one of his favorite things about Andi; the way she danced when she was happy. Harry could always tell when Andi was happy or sad. When she was happy she had on dance music that she danced to. When she was sad she had on depressing or angry music that she sang along with.

"Morning darling" Harry said kissing her on the cheek

"Morning sleepyhead" she replied handing him his toast and coffee. The toast already had the butter and jam on it exactly how he liked it, and the coffee was made exactly how he liked it as well.

"So by your attire I'm guessing it will be physical training today. Right?" Harry said starting to eat some toast.

"Yes I am and today you will be reading new spells and practicing them." Andi said really excited.

"Aw the boring stuff, I like when we duel!" Harry said.

"Yes, well we duel enough in Auror training, which by the way we are going back to in four days." Andi said.

"Yea I know." Harry said.

"Your dad and mine said they would come by the day before we go back to fill us in on what we have missed."

"Ok."

"Are you finished?" Andi asked.

"Yea."

"Ok well then go on to the study and train I will be in the gym."

"Alright, do you want any help with the dishes?" Harry asked feeling guilty about leaving her with the dishes again.

"No I'm fine, go on."

"Alright. See you when your done, remember only two hours I don't want you passing out."

"I know, I know." Harry climbed the stairs and took a left to their study to practice.

* * *

"_Stupefy!_" Harry shouted at a dummy. The dummy went flying backwards. 

"Well that was the last of the stunning spells, and it has been one hour. So to the gym I go." Harry walked down the stairs, turned to the right and walked down a long narrow hallway to the gym at the end of the hallway. Harry opened the door gently so he wouldn't scare Andi or get himself hurt. Harry walked quietly in and sat down in the chair to watch Andi. She had loud rock music going on that she was beating a human looking dummy, to the beat. Andi looked at her watch, and then looked over to where Harry was seated.

"Hiya Harry."

"Hey Andi."

"I think I will cut training down a little bit."

"Ok." They walked back upstairs so Andi could get changed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asked Andi while plopping down on their bed.

"Well I was thinking I could clean, and you can do whatever guys do."

"Well I can't do that because guys go and visit their mates, but Ron is probably snogging Hermione right now." Harry said laughing slightly. Andi opened the door, to reveal a pair of jeans and a tighter green shirt with a black sweater over it.

"Yea well I have to clean I no you will probably be very-"Andi was cut off by the sound of knocking.

"I'll get it." Harry said walking downstairs.

"Oh hey, I'll go and get Andi I bet she'll be very happy to see you." Harry said. Their bedroom door opened to reveal Harry smiling. "Come on we have guests."

"Ok." Andi said walking downstairs. When she went into the living room she saw Tristan and Elizabeth.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Well we have something to say." Tristan said.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Well we have moved the date of the wedding up a couple months." Tristan said.

"Really? Why?" Harry said.

"Well we recently found out that Lizzie is pregnant."

"Oh Merlin's beard that's wonderful, how far along?" Andi said excited for her cousin.

"Three months." Elizabeth replied shyly.

"Well that's great you guys." Harry said this.

"Yea but we don't want a whole lot of people to know because they won't think it's so great, that's why we moved the date so it wouldn't be a bastard child."

"Well come on. Elizabeth would you like some tea?" Andi said starting to lead her to the kitchen.

"Yes I would."

"Oh I get it, that's my cue to take Tristan somewhere so you can have female talk while we talk about guy stuff. Am I correct?" Harry said.

"Yes you are now bye." Andi said taking Elizabeth into the dining room for tea.

* * *

"So what are you going to name the baby?" Andi asked sipping some tea. 

"Well if it is a girl Tristan and I agreed Anna and if it is a boy we agreed on Alexander."

"That's great."

"Yea. Hey listen, I know you hate my dad, and I would be lying if I said I didn't too." Elizabeth said looking a little nervous.

"Yes well he chose to betray you, your mother, my dad, and Harry's parents."

"Yes and I will never forgive him for that. He has already tried to talk to me before and I'm scared if I tell him that I'm pregnant that he might do something." Elizabeth said.

"Well I don't know if he will but if he tries to talk to you again you do what you think is best."

"I think I might talk to him if he does again." Elizabeth replied.

"Yea, so are you two living together yet?" Andi asked.

"Oh yes as soon as we got out of school we bought a house, it's not as nice as yours but we like it."

"That's great, you know at first I hated the idea of an arranged marriage but then Harry did everything he could to make me feel better, about everything especially about my dad, and now I'm glad because I love him. Really love him."

"It was the same way with me and Tristan I never talked about my dad and I didn't like the idea of getting married yet, but he made me feel like everything would be ok."

"Yea."

* * *

"So, you're going to be a dad." Harry said looking for something to talk about, because he never really talked to Tristan. 

"Yea it feels weird but I already love it."

"The feeling or the baby?" Harry asked.

"Both."

"What are you guys going to name it?"

"Well if it's a girl her name will be Anna and if it's a boy Alexander."

"That's great."

They were silent for a minute then Tristan spoke.

"This is all real isn't it?"

"What is real?." Harry asked confused.

"I mean I'm engaged and going to be a father and you're married to my cousin?"

"Yup it's all real." Harry said.

"Wow time really does fly by, I remember when Andi was a little girl and all she wanted to do was play Quidditch or play around with her fake wand playing Auror and Death eater with me. By the way I was usually the death eater."

"Yea I wish I would have known you guys when I was younger, I was really alone, with those horrible people that I was forced to live with." Harry said sadly.

"Yea well you're a lot luckier than Andi was she is an animagus I don't know if she told you, but I'm a werewolf and when I was Younger Andi made sure I didn't bite anyone. She was like her dad and my dad except she did it without the help of a stag like your dad."

"So what happens when you turn into a werewolf and so does your dad?"

"Well Andi tries to keep me away from my dad, but now I think that with the help of her dad and yours it should be ok. Your dads will try and keep my dad from biting anyone and Andi will keep me from hurting anyone." Harry thought about this, he didn't want anything to happen to Andi so he asked.

"Is there anyway I could become an animagus?"

"Well you would have to ask your dad or Andi because I don't know."

"Ok I will. Hey what is Andi's animagus?"

"Oh she is a black wolf."

"That's cool." Just then Harry heard Andi call.

"Harry! Tristan! Elizabeth wants to get back home she has to do something!"

"Alright we're coming. Tristan when is the next full moon?"

"Umm two weeks." Tristan replied.

"Ok well I think I will be there."

"Alright."

* * *

"So what did you and Tristan talk about?" Andi asked pulling on her pajamas. 

"Oh just guy stuff." As Andi pulled on her top it was a little too short so you could see her belly a little bit. As she turned around Harry noticed something on her stomach that he didn't see before; it was a tattoo of a black paw print from a wolf.

"Andi is that a tattoo?" Harry asked.

Andi quickly covered her stomach by pulling her shirt down. "Um, no it's just some paint probably."

"Andi let me see." Harry said walking towards her.

"Fine." Andi lifted her shirt up just enough for Harry to se the tattoo.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A wolf paw print."

"Well why were you so scared to show me?"

"Wait you mean you don't know what this is?" Andi said shocked.

"No."

"It's the mark of an animagus." Andi said shyly.

"So you are an animagus?"

"Yea, but not by choice I inherited it from my father, this tattoo marks you as an animagus it uses the print of whatever animal you are. I'm a wolf so it used a wolf's print on me, I was born with it."

"You used the ability to help Tristan right?"

"Who told you about Tristan?" Andi asked nervous.

"He did he also told me about you being an animagus. I was wondering if I could become one?"

"I don't know Harry, it's extremely dangerous and you aren't used to it like I am." Andi said

"I don't care I want to help."

"You will get hurt, that is a fact and if it is deep enough it will scar."

"I don't care I want to help especially if you are going to be there, and your going to be in danger."

"Ok, alright. Since you are a quick learner I'm guessing it will only take you about a week to learn so we can start Friday night."

"Ok great." Just before Andi got into bed Harry asked. "Andi can you show me what you look like as an animagus?" Andi didn't respond she just looked at Harry. Harry blinked, and then he no longer saw Andi but instead a beautiful black wolf.

"You look beautiful Andi." Harry whispered. In response Andi trotted over to Harry and nuzzled his hand so it pat her head. She walked back to where she was before, Harry blinked again and there stood his beautiful wife. "Wow Andi that's amazing."

"Thanks. Although compared to your dad I'm not anything special."Andi said.

"Yea well my dad is a beautiful stag but I don't think anything could beat you."

"That's sweet."

"Well let's go to bed then."

"Alright good night Harry."

"Good night love." They kissed then climbed into the bed; Harry pulled Andi into his chest, and kissed the top of her head before falling into a dreamless sleep. However Andi wasn't as lucky to not have a dream that night.

* * *

-Dream- _"Hi Harry did he sleep while I was gone?" _

_"Yea he just woke up in fact, yea do you want to go to mommy? I think you do." Harry handed Andi a little boy with a little onesy. _

_"How is momma's little angel? Yes my little Aiden." Aiden cooed in his mother's arms. _

_"So how is 'Mione, Ron, and little Rosie?" Harry asked. Andi moved the baby so he was lying in her arms. _

_"They are good Rosie was a little sick early yesterday but she is fine now." _

_"That's good." Harry replied. _

_"Oh look he's asleep again, let's lay him down then we can take a nap maybe." _

_"Ok sounds good darling." Andi walked up the stairs, took a left and opened a door which revealed a green and gold room, full of baby toys, a crib, and a changing table. Andi set her son in the crib and kissed his forehead, _

_"Good night my prince." Andi then walked into her room. "I love having a baby but I love when he is sleeping even more." Harry said. _

_"Yea same here." Andi replied plopping onto the bed. Andi crawled up by Harry and buried her face into his chest. Andi and Harry were almost asleep when they heard a loud crash and the baby started crying. _

_"Harry, I'm going to go and check the baby." Andi said quickly rushing out of the room. When she got into the baby's room she saw a black figure standing over the crib, Andi went to her pocket to grab her wand, but when she felt nothing there she remembered put it on the nightstand. She rushed over to the black figure ready to hit it when the thing waved its hand and Andi was knocked into the wall outside of the room. _

_"What do you want?" Andi asked shouting, trying not to cry. _

_"Simple, I want your husband dead and your child as well." The figure then turned around and removed its hood to reveal "VOLDEMORT!" Andi then heard more crashes downstairs; death eaters Andi assumed. _

_"You wont get away Harry will defeat you!"_

_"Oh really is that what you think? Well guess again." Just then Harry ran into the room wand at the ready. _

_"Andi are you ok?" Harry asked worried. _

_"Yes I am fine but you have to go, I can't lose you." _

_"I won't leave you or Aiden!" _

_"Aw how touching, and might I mention what a handsome son you have produced, pity he has to die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The once crying baby was now silenced for good. _

_"NO!" Andi screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_"Oh yes and one more time." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry fell limp and lifeless to the ground. _

_"NO! NOT HARRY TOO! NO TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Andi said sobbing. Voldemort apparated away laughing manically. "NO! HARRY WAKE UP!" Andi then cried too hard to shout. "Please wake up. Please, you survived this curse before, please wake up." Andi started crawling over to where her baby lay..._

* * *

"ANDI WAKE UP!" 

Andi woke up in a cold sweat with tears pouring down her face, only to see Harry.

"Harry your alright!" Andi exclaimed.

"Wait if you're alright then Aiden must be too!" Andi said starting to get up from the bed.

"Uh Andi? Who's Aiden?"

"What you're going to tell me you don't remember our son?"

"Andi we've only been married about a week, we haven't had enough time to have a baby."

"What?" Andi said before starting to cry.

"Andi, shush it will be ok, what happened in that dream? All you kept doing was saying my name and no and you were crying a lot."

"In my dream I came home to find you with a baby, you handed me the baby and asked how Hermione, Ron, and Rosie were, and while we were talking Aiden fell asleep, so I said I would lay him down so we could go to sleep. When I went into our room we lay together for a few minutes and then I heard a loud crash coming from the baby's room so I rushed to check. When I got there I saw a black figure standing over the baby's crib, I went to reach for my wand but then I remembered that I left it on the nightstand. So I went to physically attack it and it pushed me away with a nonverbal spell, then the figure turned around and I saw Voldemort. I asked what he wanted he said to kill you and Aiden. Just then you came rushing in I told you to leave but you refused you said you wouldn't leave us, then Voldemort said 'aw how touching, and might I say what a handsome son you have produced, pity he has to die.' Then he used the killing curse, Harry I had to watch my own son die. Then it got worse he said 'and one more time' Then he killed you too. Harry I had to watch you both die and I couldn't do anything, it was terrible."

"Shush its ok it won't come true, I promise."

"Can you really promise that Harry?"

"Yes I can because I would never just stand by and watch my son die and I would die without a fight."

"Ok good." Harry smiled and kissed her head.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Don't leave me."

"The only way I would ever leave you is if I was in a body bag."

"Not funny Harry. Really don't leave me I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

"I feel the same way. I guess that's why love is so hard sometimes."

"Yea I guess."

"Well let's go to sleep. Hey Andi?"

"Yea?" Andi said.

"What did Aiden look like?" Harry asked wondering how handsome he could be.

"Well he was really small but some of his features looked like you when you were a baby, except he had brilliant green eyes with blue swirls in them. He was very handsome." Andi said slightly smiling.

"Where did we get the name Aiden?" Harry asked.

"It was my grandfather's name on my mum's side. We were really close while my dad was in Azkaban. He died about a year ago." Andi stated sadly.

"I'm sorry Andi." Harry said.

"Its ok you didn't know, he was a great man though." Andi said with admiration in her voice.

"If you liked him I bet I would have too." Harry said stroking her arm.

"Yea he was great." Andi climbed back to her place in the bed, except she got closer to Harry so he could hold her.

"Night." Andi said wrapping her arms around Harry.

"Night have good dreams." Harry said kissing the top of her head.

"I will now." Andi fell asleep to dreams of her, Harry and Aiden.

* * *

A/N: i hope that the format is better now. Please R/R 


	9. Ignoring Andi

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.  
**

* * *

"Andi come on we have to wake up our dad's will be here in a little while."

"Ok I'm up." Andi got up and got dressed just as she finished she heard a knock on the door then some shuffling of feet.

"Hey come in." Andi heard Harry say. Andi walked down the stairs, still rubbing the crust from her eyes.

"Wow here's a site I never thought I would see; Harry more awake than Andi at 9:00 in the morning."

"Oh bite me I had a really bad dream."

"Oh alright well come on Miss. Crabby-butt, get some coffee and wake up we have a lot of work to do."

"Ok."

* * *

"Well all we did was miss a couple of simulators so that's not too bad. And hey guess what I got news from Drake he said that he and Aunt Narcissa are going to be moving in, in a few days."

"Yup."

"Harry are you alright you've been kind of quiet."

"Fine."

"Ok if you say so."

"I do."

"Alright well I'm not hungry I'm going to bed."

"Night."

"Love you."

"Same here." Andi walked up the stairs with tears in her eyes. 'What's wrong with him? And why won't he talk to me?' Instead of going to bed she locked the bathroom door, and put a silencing charm on it. She cried for two hours that night.

This behavior went on for two weeks. One morning at breakfast Andi decided she had, had enough of Harry not talking to her.

"Harry why don't you talk to me anymore?" Andi looked up from her food only to see an angered expression on Harry's face that made her look down again. After a moment Harry finally spoke.

"What do you mean; I talk to you all the time. Most of the time I'm listening to you talk, that's all you do now. Talk, talk, talk. Merlin you talk so much it gives me headaches worse than the one's I get from my scar. My ears hurt so much from listening that they have even started to bleed!" Andi looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. Instead of saying '

Fine than I wont talk anymore' or something like that she just nodded her head and ran upstairs. She packed a couple bags and left for the one place she knew Harry wouldn't look.

* * *

'Knock, knock.'

Andi knocked on the door hoping that someone was home. The door opened to reveal her father.

"Daddy can I stay here for a little while?" Andi asked the tears threatening to spill.

"Yes of course. What's wrong?" Andi couldn't hold it in any longer she burst into tears. Her father grabbed her back and pulled her close letting her cry into his shoulder. Once she stopped sobbing Sirius brought her bags up to her old room, he sat her down and asked again what was wrong.

"Well it all started the day you and James came over to help us catch up. You remember that day, the day I was really tired."

"Yea I do you said you had a bad dream."

"Yea well in the dream Harry and I had a baby, I held the baby until he fell asleep once he did I left to get some sleep too. In the dream I was awakened by the sounds of crashes coming from the baby's room, so I ran to go and check. There was a figure standing over the crib, it picked up the baby, I went to go and attack it because I didn't have my wand but it sent me flying backwards with a nonverbal spell. It turned around to reveal Voldemort. He said he wanted to kill the baby and Harry. Then right after he said that Harry came running into the room, I told him to leave but he said that he wouldn't leave me and Aiden. Voldemort said 'aw how touching and by the way what a handsome son you have produced, pity he has to die. Then he killed Aiden right in front of me. Then he said 'and one more time.' Then he killed Harry right in front of me. Harry woke me up from the dream and I told him what happened. He asked what our son looked like and I told him he looked like Harry did when he was a baby only with green eyes with blue swirls in them. After that night Harry just kind of stopped talking to me, I got really worried so this morning I asked why he doesn't talk to me anymore. Then he said, and I quote "What do you mean; I talk to you all the time. Most of the time I'm listening to you talk, that's all you do now. Talk, talk, talk. Merlin you talk so much it gives me headaches worse than the one's I get from my scar. My ears hurt so much from listening that they have even started to bleed!" So I nodded my head, not wanting him to hear me anymore and ran upstairs packed some bags and left."

"Aw Ands come here." Sirius said holding his arms out so he could hold her again.

"The thing is, it felt like I was right back in Hogwarts, where everyone told me how worthless I was, and how filthy. It hurt so much coming from Harry because he said he would never let anyone talk to me like that again yet he did." Andi then cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its short but i want to get in another chapter today. 


	10. Tears and more Apologies

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize (sadly) doesn't belong to me  
**

* * *

"Sirius what's wrong?" Adalora asked her husband.

"Andi, her and Harry got into a fight." Sirius then explained to Addie what his daughter told him.

"Oh my baby is she all right?"

"Well she cried herself to sleep."

Just then there was a knocking on the door.

"Sirius you get it, it could be Harry."

"Alright." Sirius walked over to the door and opened it to reveal none other than Harry.

"Hi Harry." Harry's eyes were bloodshot and his face had red streaks down it, it looked like he had just been crying.

"Hello Sirius is Andi here?"

"Yea she is but-" Harry interrupted him

"Great can I talk to her."

"Harry you can't."

"Why not?"

"She uh fell asleep."

"You're not telling me something."

"Alright, she cried herself to sleep about a half hour ago."

"Oh. I did it didn't I?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I don't think I've ever seen her cry so much in such a little time."

"I didn't mean to snap at her I'm just really worried."

"About what?"

"Well first off being a dad, Andi had that dream and when she mentioned a baby she was so happy and I don't think I'll make a good dad. The second thing is what if her dream comes true and I can't protect Aiden when the time comes, or I can't protect her."

"Harry you will make a great dad, when the time comes. And I know you will protect the baby because you are just like your dad, and me."

"Yea well, I wish I could tell Andi this."

"You can that was the whole reason why she asked you this morning."

"Yea, but what if she thinks I'm weak?"

"She won't ever say that or even think it."

"Well can I go up to her room?"

"Sure but if she isn't awake don't wake her up she seemed really stressed and worried."

"Ok."

* * *

Harry opened the door to his wife's old bedroom, very quietly and snuck in; he didn't make a creak. What he saw next near broke his heart; Andi was up, crying holding a picture of the two of them. It was the same picture Harry used on their wedding day to calm his nerves. Then Andi spoke still not noticing Harry in the room. 

"God Harry you can't keep it all in you will explode, and hurt the ones closest to you. Like me, I wish you would just talk to me, it hurts me too know that you are keeping stuff from me, it's like you don't trust me enough."

Harry spoke, "I do trust you." Andi looked over to where Harry was seated. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I feel bad about what I said. I didn't mean any of it." Andi looked up and started to cry a little. Harry moved quickly so he could hold her.

"Ands I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you, I don't know why I said that. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry."

Andi looked up at him and for the first time she saw his eyes were red and kind of puffy like he had been crying a lot.

"Were you crying?" Andi croaked.

"Yea I couldn't help it when I saw you had packed some bags I got really scared I thought you weren't going to come back, and it would have been my fault."

"Well I wasn't going to leave forever just until you sorted out your issues, I figured if you didn't want me to help you I should leave you be until you were you again."

"I know I haven't been myself for these past couple days-"

"DAYS? Try two WEEKS."

"No way, it was two weeks. As in 14 days of me hardly talking to you?"

"Yea I nearly went mad; it felt like I was living with a zombie. All you did was say 'yes' 'no' 'don't know' and 'night'. Then if it was a question you couldn't answer with those few words you would grunt. You even stopped saying that you loved me. It was 14 days of agony."

"I stopped saying that I love you?"

"Yea you stopped the night our dad's came, I cried myself to sleep in the bathroom that night."

"I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"So why did you stop talking to me?"

"Well because I was worried, and I thought if I shared these worries with you, you might think I was weak."

"I will never think that. So what was worrying you?"

"Well you know that dream you had with Aiden?"

"Yea."

"Well I have been having a similar one except after I die you bring the baby over by me and you laid him in my one arm, then you took my other arm and wrapped it around you, and with your free hand you took my wand and killed yourself."

"Oh Harry that will never happen."

"So your saying if I died and so did our baby you wouldn't kill yourself?"

"No I won't, I will be depressed for pretty much the rest of my life though."

"I just don't want you to kill yourself."

"I won't."

"Ok, so uh can we go home now?"

"Under one condition."

"Anything."

"No more shutting me out."

"Ok I won't."

* * *

-4 months later-

* * *

"Wow I can't believe we are actually done with training, I mean Harry, we're Auror's now!" Andi exclaimed. 

"I know it is hard to believe."

"Yea I'm glad that they shortened training though, I mean I would have died from exhaustion if we had to do it for two years."

"Yea it was getting tiring."

"Hey by the way the Order is having a meeting at my parent's house tonight."

"Ok what time?"

"Uh, I think 8:00."

"Ok we can get there a little early to congratulate your parents, because I didn't really get to see them."

"Yea me either same with your parents, and Ron and Herms."

"Yea."

"I wonder what the meeting is going to be about."

"Dunno."

* * *

"Hey mum, dad." Andi said giving them each a hug and kiss. 

"Hello Ands. Hey Harry, come on in guys Ron and Hermione just got here."

"Great." Andi and Harry walked up the stairs to the study where most of the meetings took place.

"Hey Herms, Hiya Ron." Andi said quickly before running up to Hermione and engulfing her in a giant hug.

"Hey 'Mione, Hey Ron." Harry said before giving Ron a manly, brother like hug.

"Well guys guess what." Hermione said.

"What?" Andi asked anxiously.

"Well in a few days we are going on a mission. We are to go to Italy and get to know a group of death eaters to get information out of them."

"Coolness."

"Yea and the best part is that it will just be the four of us, they trust us enough to let us do it on our own. We will only be doing it until we get enough information out of them, it could be anywhere from a couple days to a few weeks maybe even to a month or two. When we do have enough information we will use the excuse that our father needs our help in America and we aren't sure when we will be back." There was a chorus of 'ok' that went amongst the three.

"So who are we?" Andi asked.

"Well Andi you're Isabella Valley and Harry you're her twin brother James Valley. As for me I'm Veronica Valley, your step sister and Ron is my older brother Bill. Andi, in the cover your mum died after giving birth to you and 'James' shortly after he got remarried to mine and Ron's mum and had us, we moved to Italy when we were 3 years old and have lived there ever since. Our dad moved to America after our mum died from a heart attack. Also we are all purebloods."

"Ok I think I got it. So what are we doing with my appearance?" Andi asked.

"Well I was thinking it would be best if we changed your hair color and make your skin a little darker."

"And what color were you thinking of?" Andi said getting a little mad.

"Um don't be mad, it will definitely make you seem ditzy which is what we want."

"No! No, absolutely not. I refuse!"Andi said looking horror struck.

"Why what color is it Ands?" Harry asked.

"Blonde! She wants me to go blonde!" Andi yelled in aggravation.

"Andi if it makes you feel better, I have to put a shortening spell on my hair and I have to color it dark brown almost black."

"Alright I guess you're not so lucky." Andi agreed half heartedly.

"Oh yea you have to wear your hair naturally, no one will recognize you."

"WHAT! But it's so hard to manage." Andi complained.

"What do you mean 'naturally' I thought your hair was naturally straight?" Harry said.

"Here this is what it looks like." Andi pulled her wand out, and pointed it at her hair; she muttered a spell and her hair turned very curly. Harry thought she looked even more beautiful than she did before.

"Andi you look beautiful." Harry breathed out trying to contain himself from snogging her right then and there.

"Yea right."

"No I mean it. Hey Hermione could you show us the spell that changes her hair I want to see her as a blonde like this."

"Yea sure." Hermione lifted her wand and muttered an incantation and suddenly Andi was a blonde.

"Bloody hell Andi looks hot as a blonde." Ron said earning him a death glare from Harry and a smack over the head from Hermione.

"Um Ron you have a fiancé, I don't think you need my wife as well." Harry said.

"Sorry mate it's just; whoa!"

"Yea Andi can you come here?" Harry asked trying to stay calm.

"Why?" Andi looked confused.

"So I can snog the living daylights out of you." Harry replied simply.

"Do I really look that good?"

"Let me think about that for a minute, YES!" Harry said.

"Alright I'll make a deal with you Herms; I'll keep my hair like this from now until after the mission, if you put your hair how it will be on the mission."

"Alright deal." Hermione lifted her wand again only this time she pointed at her own head she muttered one incantation that straightened her hair then cut it to a little shorter than shoulder length. Then she muttered the same incantation that turned Andi's hair blonde. Her hair suddenly darkened to a deep brown almost black, it had some reddish streaks in it as well.

"There happy now?" Hermione asked Andi.

"Oh yes."

"Ok Harry you don't have to change your hair color but Ron you do. Harry we are going to have to use a concealment charm on your scar and we have to get you contacts." Hermione said trying to get it all out.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Ok so everyone got what we are supposed to do right?"

"Right." Andi replied.

"Good then we can go."

"Wait, why did Dumbledore say it was an Order meeting?"Harry asked them.

"I'm not sure, maybe he wanted to surprise you guys." Ron said

"Yea." Andi replied

"Well see you in five days. Pack a lot of summer clothes."

"Alright." Ron and Hermione apparated away.

"Well if you and Ron are going as well I'm guessing you are going to have to charm a couple women." Andi said glumly.

"Yea I guess so, it's a real shame though that the only girl I will want to hit on is supposed to be related to me." Harry said thinking of Andi with another guy.

"Nice save, Hey promise things won't get too far with the girls?"

"Yes I promise. You know that if I did anything with one of them I would be thinking about you right?" Harry said thinking about her.

"Hmmm I don't know what if she is a lot prettier than me?"

"Impossible." Harry stated simply

"How do you know you've never met her?" Andi asked confused

"Simple, because no one is prettier than you love."

"Aw that's sweet."

"I know I am. Now let's go home."

"Alright let me say bye to my parents first though."

"Alright."


	11. When did you get those panties?

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me but I really wished I had Harry. **

* * *

"Harry you all packed?" Andi asked.

"Yea pretty much." Harry replied.

"Well what's pretty much?"

"Uh I don't know, here you come look."

Andi getting agitated went over to look. "Ok, looks like you have enough. And I'm sorry I'm getting snippy at you its just that I'm nervous."

"It's ok. It's our first time undercover." Harry said rubbing her back gently.

"Yea well I'm just nervous that we will get caught and that's what scares me." Andi said grabbing Harry's hand to hold it.

"Don't worry about it we'll be fine as long as we keep up with our story."

"I know I just am nervous. What happens if something goes wrong and to prove ourselves we have to do something with these people; like get the dark mark, or do 'it' then what do we do?"

"I don't know but we won't let anything go wrong. Dumbledore wouldn't have put us on this job if he didn't think we were qualified enough."

"Your right." Just as Andi said this she pulled out an awful looking orange shirt. She held the shirt up "Uh?"

"Yea you can throw that out." Harry said making a funny facial expression.

"Good, because you look like a traffic cone." Andi said laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny." Harry commented it a sarcastic tone.

"I thought so. Now you're all packed by the way. I threw in some of your other t-shirts that are still a little big on you."

"Alright that sounds good."

"Now let's get some sleep we have been packing nonstop for the past four days and I want to spend some time with you, before we go tomorrow."

"Hmm I like this spending time together idea."

With that he picked Andi up and threw her on the bed and jumped on and tickled her.

* * *

"Ands calm down it's just an airplane." Harry said trying to soothe his wife.

Andi breathing heavily replied. "JUST an airplane? Oh no its not. I can handle a lot of things but THIS I can't handle!"

"Bloody hell it's a good thing it's a private plane." Ron said as he looked over to the now freaking out Andi.

"SHUT UP RON!" Andi screamed.

"Andi honey calm down your fine." Hermione said hugging her best friend trying to soothe her.

"Herms we are 50,000 feet in THE AIR! How the bloody hell am I supposed to calm down?"

"Well we have excellent pilots that won't let us crash and you have Harry here who won't let anything happen to you."

"Alright fine, I'll try and calm down a little bit." "Good now sit down take a few deep breathes and here I brought you some of the Weasley's gum you like."

"Nerve popping gum?"

"Yup."

"Oh I love you Herms, you are the greatest."

"Hey what about me?" Harry said in a mock-hurt voice.

"Well you already know I love you I tell you everyday but I obviously need to tell Hermione more often."

"So are you still afraid of heights?" Harry asked.

"Yes but not as bad." Andi said while popping in her second piece of the blue gum.

"Well that's good; unfortunately it took the entire trip to calm you down." Hermione stated

"Yea sorry 'bout that."

"No problem."

After 15 minutes the plane finally landed and they made their way out. Andi looked over to Harry; she was really starting to miss his round glasses. Then she looked down at her ring finger; ever since she took it off that finger has felt bare. She kept the ring on a chain around her neck. If anyone asked it was her mother's wedding ring. They then were boarded into a car that took them to their 'Home'. It was a beautiful house right in the center of Venice. It was a big villa with a beautiful view of the entire city. The four each went into the house to go and set up their rooms to make it look like they've lived there for a while. Each of them brought pictures of when they were younger. Harry didn't have very many, or so he thought. It turned out that before Sirius went to Azkaban he made sure someone magical watched Harry. The person took a lot of pictures of Harry. They set up the pictures all around the house, and decorated their rooms to fit their cover's personality.

Harry/James: A big Quidditch fan set his room up with everything for the Italian team.

Ron/Bill: Also a big Quidditch fan has his room set up similar to James' room.

Hermione/Veronica: Loves flowers, so her room is a light pink with flowers everywhere.

Andi/Isabella: Loves diamonds so everything in her room is sparkly she made her walls silvery gray to make everything else seem shinier. After decorating their rooms the four decided to go into town and see if the death eaters have come yet.

* * *

"Andi come on we have to go NOW!" Harry yelled.

"Number one when we are in Italy my name is Isabella but you can call me Isa, Belle, or Bella. And number two I have to put some make-up on or I won't look like my character."

"Fine! Then hurry it up."

"I'm done!" Andi shouted running, as fast as her heels could take her, down the stairs. Andi came down in a mini jean skirt and a pink peasant shirt. Her make-up was a soft pink on her lips and a little darker shade on her eyes, her cheeks were a perfect rose color and her skin looked flawless. Hermione came down a second later dressed in a black mini-skirt and a white and red polka dot silk shirt that accented her hair color. Her make up was done in shades of light reds and dark pinks. Both girls looked beautiful.

"Hello anyone home?" Andi asked Harry who was staring at her his mouth agape.

"What? Oh yea lets go." They walked out of the villa and right to the café that they knew the death eaters were going to be at. That morning they had seen a picture of the guys and they now knew what they looked like. They were quite handsome in Andi's opinion. There were no pictures of the girls though. They sat down at a table near the door.

"Guys I think that we should get into the habit of calling each other our fake names so we don't slip, starting with our alone time." Andi said cautiously.

"Your right, I'm going to call you Isa, I think it fits you nicely." Hermione said.

"Yea it does I think I'm going to call you Ronnie."

"Ha I like it." Hermione said giggling.

"Yea it does fit nicely on you." Ron said shyly to Hermione.

"Thanks Billy." Hermione said.

"Hey I'm going to call you Jamie sometimes ok James?" Andi said to Harry.

"I don't know." Harry looked a little weary on the idea.

"Oh come on your mum calls your dad it all the time." Andi whined.

"Fine." Just then the two death eater men came in.

"Well Ronnie looks like we got to go." She pointed over to the men.

"Alright Isa."

They made their way over to where the men were standing. Andi took out her wand and hid it a little and used the levitation spell on his keys to make them fall, the man didn't notice, so Isa took the keys and walked over to the man.

"Excuse me, but you dropped these." Andi said starting to hand over the keys but then dropping them.

"Oh sorry let me get that" she bent over and you could see most of her underwear. You could also see that the man was trying to get a better look. Andi straightened up and handed the keys over.

"Geez I really am clumsy. Oh by the way names' Isabella but you can call me Isa everyone else does. And this is my step sister Veronica."

"Hello, you can call me Ronnie by the way."

"I'm Mark, and this is Daniel."

"Hello ladies, you can call me Danny."

"Alright, well we were just going to have some lunch. Would you care to join us?" Andi asked.

"Sure." Both men said eagerly.

"Great come with us."

They headed over to the table where Harry and Ron sat.

"Hey guys meet our new friends. Guys meet Mark and Danny."

"Hello, I'm James Isabella's brother."

"And I'm Bill, her step brother." The guys said Hello and then sat.

"So do you live around here?" Hermione asked.

"No just some business stuff but we had to bring our sisters with."

"Oh well surely not your entire stay will be business?" Andi asked suggestively. Mark gulped and struggled to say something.

"Uh n-n-nn-no it won't be."

"Good then we can show you around, you could bring your sisters."

"Alright we'll go get them and meet you here in 20 minutes." Danny said while checking out Hermione.

"Great." They then left.

"And that boy's is how you get a guy." Andi said. Hermione laughed.

"Ok I don't know if you noticed but that guy was looking under your skirt when you bent over. And the other thing is when did you get those panties?" Harry asked.

"Number one: I know, that was the plan, and number two you're supposed to be my brother so you shouldn't be curious about that." Harry looked like he could punch someone.

"Well let's go outside its been about 10 minutes." Hermione said.

"Hey Billy you've been kind of quiet."

"Yea I've just been thinking, I know I'm not, but somehow I feel like I'm going to be cheating on Her-" The others shut him up before he said her name.

"Billy its fine you're not cheating, not when I know about it." Hermione said trying to comfort him.

"Yea well I don't feel as bad as he does though." He pointed to Harry.

"Jamie why do you feel bad." Andi asked in a baby voice.

"Because I don't want to do anything with another girl I want to be with my wife." He said in a whisper.

"I know and I want to be with my husband but we can't we have to pretend to be interested in them or we are in trouble."

"Alright fine." Just then Mark and Danny came by with two absolutely beautiful women. Harry and Ron's mouths fell open. The taller of the two was checking Harry out and Andi didn't like it.

"Well My name is Olivia, and this is my sister Abby." The taller one said, as she flipped her stick straight long platinum hair. Abby was not as out going by the looks of her she was beautiful but in a shy kind of way.

"Well I'm Veronica Valley; this is my brother Bill, then my step brother James and his sister Isabella." Hermione said extending her hand out to the girls. They shook her hand and then Andi, grudgingly, extended her hand to the girls.

"Pleasure." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well then since you guys are the locals what's fun to do around here?" Olivia asked.

"Well there are some pretty good night clubs, which start up in about an hour." Hermione said.

"Yea so until then we can go and sit. We can get to know each other better." Andi thought she heard Olivia say 'I'd like to get to know him better.' Pointing to Harry who was talking to Ron. "Yea Olivia, Abby you guys can come over with us we can have girl talk." Andi suggested. "Sure sounds great." Abby replied.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but I have been super busy and near dead on my feet. Please R/R I love constructive criticism. **

* * *


	12. infedelity

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own i wish i did though!**

* * *

"So Isabella." Olivia started.

"Yea?" Andi asked.

"Does James have a girlfriend?"

Andi wanted to reply that he was married, but that would blow the whole thing so instead she said "No, he just broke up with this one muggle born though. He found out she wasn't pureblood."

"Oh so he likes purebloods?"

"Yup he doesn't think we should mix with the filth." Hermione replied. Andi slightly flinched as she said this. Hermione sent her an apologetic look.

"I think he fancies me." Olivia said. Andi turned her head so no one would see her roll her eyes. "Because he just couldn't take his eyes off of me."

Andi was biting her tongue back trying not to say something sarcastic.

"Yea I noticed that too." Abby said. "Well he is hot, I mean did you see those muscles his arm was big."

Andi was thinking 'Yea thanks to me I'm the one that got him physically working out.'

"Yea and I think Bill likes me." Abby said, no longer shy. "He looked like he was drooling, and he's really cute too."

Hermione looked upset now so Andi had to say something. "Yea not like I don't like hearing about how great my brothers are can we talk about something else?"

"Yea sure, like about how Mark couldn't stop looking at Isabella." Abby said.

"Yea right, and call me Isa, Isabella is like way too long."

"Ok Isa, well Mark was checking you out but Danny is totally into Veronica."

"No way really he's really cute." Hermione said sounding really girly.

"Yea well Mark is cute too I like him, and apparently he likes me too." Andi said trying her best to sound excited.

"Yea well I bet he'll ask you out sometime." Olivia said.

"Now back to the James situation." Olivia continued. "What's he like?"

"Um, he's nice, caring, sweet, and a guy."

"Ok."

* * *

"So James does Isa have a boyfriend?" Mark asked Harry after the girls left. Harry really wanted to say 'She's married you prat!' but he held himself together. "No she doesn't, she actually just broke up with her last boyfriend because she found out he was a mud blood."

Mark turned to Danny, "She seems like a great girl for me eh Danny?"

"Yup that she is, now Bill you and Veronica seem close?"

"Yea were pretty close." Ron said trying not to sound angry.

"So does that beautiful woman have a boyfriend?" Harry noticed Ron's ear's turn red with anger.

"No she doesn't." He said through gritted teeth.

"Good I want to ask her out. I wonder how far we'll get on the first date, well I know how far I want to go but who knows we might have to save it for the second date."

Mark and Danny started to laugh; Harry and Ron had to force their laughs out of their gritted teeth.

"Yea I wonder how far Isa will go on the first date." Mark said.

"Don't know." Danny replied.

"I bet she's a good kisser though, right?" Mark asked thinking about the possibilities.

"Yea she looks like one." Danny replied.

"Alright! No more with our sisters that's really gross." Harry shouted unable to handle any more talk about Andi.

"Yea let's talk about Quidditch." Ron piped up.

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey guys come on the clubs should be open now." Andi yelled over to the guys.

"Alright!" They all shouted back.

"Ok let's start moving then they know where to go." Hermione said.

"So how long have you two been sisters?" Abby asked.

"Well after Isa and James were born their mom died. Their dad already knew my mom and she helped him cope through it all and somewhere in the middle they fell in love and had me then Billy."

"Oh so you guys are related by your dad." Abby asked.

"Yup and when Billy turned three we moved here from Ireland." Hermione finished. Olivia looked up from her nails and looked at Andi.

"If you're Irish how come you don't have red hair?" Olivia asked in a dumb voice.

"Well not all Irish people have red hair, and number two there is a thing called black Irish, meaning there were dark haired Irish people but I took on the regular and Veronica didn't."

"Oh." Olivia replied dumbly.

"Well here we are." Hermione said pointing to a brick building.

"This? This is where we are going?" Olivia asked snidely.

"Yes it is." Andi replied simply. They walked up to the bouncer.

"Hiya Ben. Good night so far?" Andi said in her bubbly voice.

"Yea it's been good glad you're here though."

"It's because I'm super cool." Andi said pretending to be a model and flipping her hair.

"Yea so how many tonight?" Ben asked Andi.

"Well we got four more coming."

"Alright I'll let 'em in."

"Thanks much Benny."

"It's my job, bye Isa. See ya later Ronnie."

"Bye Ben."

They walked into the club and were introduced to loud dance music and dancing people everywhere. "Ronnie come dance with me." Andi said.

"Alright Isa." Andi led her onto the dance floor where they rhythmically danced to the techno dance music. After a few minutes Andi felt like she was being watched so she looked up and saw Mark watching her dance. She looked around to find Harry but couldn't. She was quickly scanning the room when she saw a familiar head of black hair. But it had hands going through it, when he turned around he had Olivia on him kissing him and from what it looked like he was kissing back. Andi tried not to be hurt because he would have to play along. So Andi walked over to Mark.

"Hey Mark."

"Hey Isa." Andi ignored him as he tried to look down her shirt.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure." Andi led him onto the dance floor and immediately she was grinding him, he definitely wasn't complaining. Andi looked up back to where Harry was and she could tell he was mad, so to make him angry she moved Marks hands down lower on her waist so they were basically on her butt. Harry looked like he could kill.

* * *

"Don't even start Harry." Andi said calmly not wanting to fight. They were just getting back from the club and Harry was still mad about the placement on Mark's hands.

"He was groping you; you were practically shagging him on the dance floor."

"Oh so I can't dance with someone but you can go and suck off someone's face for 10 minutes!?!" Andi screamed. "All I did was dance with him I didn't kiss him and I didn't let his hands go very far they stayed on my waist most of the time anyways!"

Harry was about to say something back but Andi held up her hand. "DON'T! WHY YOU DON'T GO OFF WITH OLIVIA AGAIN! BETTER YET WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER TO BE YOUR WIFE YOU SEEM TO GET ALONG A LOT BETTER WITH HER THAN YOU DO WITH ME!?" Andi ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Wow Harry your in trouble mate I've never seen her that pissed." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Harry replied.

"Well Harry you didn't have to make out with her you know, at least not for 10 minutes. If you would have seen Andi's face when she saw you." Hermione said trailing off.

"Yea I know it's just I couldn't help it." Harry said shamefully.

"Well don't be surprised if she does something with Mark now, because while we were dancing she was trying to come up with ways were we can get out of kissing the guys for longer than necessary. She was going to hold off on doing stuff with Mark, for you."

"Great. I am going to take a shower." Harry said.

"Night Harry."

"Night 'Mione." Harry passed Andi's room and could have sworn he heard sniffles coming out of it. He was about to go in but he decided to let her cool off.

* * *

"Stupid, thick head." Andi said to herself. "No not him, I should be blaming myself I should have known. Beautiful blonde versus me. Hmm that's a real tough decision there. I really shouldn't be mad at him though he has to keep the act up."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Andi said sniffling.

"No." Came the defiant voice of her best friend; Hermione.

"Come on Herms I want to be alone."

"No you don't. It don't matter because I'm coming in anyways." Then without further warning she came in.

"What if I was not decent?" Andi asked wiping her eyes.

"I have exactly what you have so it wouldn't matter."

"What do want Herms?"

"To make sure my best friend isn't planning on killing her husband."

"No not that just wondering if it was a good idea." Andi said grabbing another tissue from the box.

"If what was a good idea?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well first getting married, I mean he still has teenage hormones, and if he really loved me he wouldn't have looked at her like that earlier. I mean you saw him he was drooling, literally." Andi said letting some tears slip.

"Yea well Ron was too."

"Yes but I didn't see Ron making out with Abby he was talking to her and watching you every chance he got. But no, not with Harry. Stick a blonde in front of him and he goes wild." Andi said before crying a little more. Hermione moved closer to her friend to hold her.

"It's alright Andi."

"No its not, I don't think its going to work with me and Harry if at the first chance he gets he makes out with a girl."

"Don't talk like that; Harry loves you very much and you love him."

"Yea I do and I'm an idiot for it. Herms can I please go to sleep?"

"Yea sure." Hermione left her friend to sleep.

* * *

** A/N: Oh yea! Two chapters in one night. I'm going try and add a few more tonight as well. R/R**


	13. DIVORCE!

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Harry its not good." Hermione said sadly. 

"Why? What's wrong? What did she say?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Well first she said she didn't think it was a good idea for you two to have gotten married in the first place." Harry flinched.

"Then she said she didn't think that it was going to work between you two if you make out with a girl any chance you get."

"Damn, damn, damn!" Harry said sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Well Harry, I hate to say it but it's kind of your fault. You could have kissed her and pulled away or just said that you wanted to take things slow and get to know her better." Hermione said knowingly.

"Your right, you don't think she would you know leave me. Do you?" Harry asked scared that she would really leave this time.

"I don't know Harry she's really upset; I do know that she loves you." Hermione said gently rubbing Harry's back.

"I love her and I don't know what I would do if she left me. Damn I sound weak." Harry said near tears.

"No you're not weak; it's called love." Hermione said kindly.

"Yea well I have to talk to her." Harry said getting up from the chair.

"Don't. Let her talk to you." Hermione said walking away.

* * *

"Hey Mark what's up?" Harry heard Andi ask into the phone receiver. 

"Uh can I get back to you on that I think me and Ronnie wanted to do something today." There was a pause. "Great I'll talk to ya later. Bye." She giggled, and Harry could only assume that he had said something suggestive.

"Bye." Then she hung up.

Harry wanted to run up to her and kiss her and hug her but instead he kept his head down as she walked by afraid of getting yelled at again.

"Morning everyone." Andi said.

Then she noticed Ron and Hermione making out then she looked away quickly and Harry thought he saw tears in her eyes.

"Hi Harry." She said quickly.

"Hi Andi." Harry said grateful she said something to him.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Last night I was thinking and I think after the mission we should get a divorce."

"What?" Harry said choking back tears.

"We are too young; it's all right now this way you can find someone you really love."

"Andi you don't mean that."

"Yes I do Harry, you don't love me I'm just an infatuation and I don't want to be standing in the way of you finding love."

"I already have found love and she is standing right in front of me."

"Harry don't, it hurts enough already please don't make it worse."

"Andi please don't do this I love you and I know you love me."

"You're right I do love you." With that Andi walked upstairs. Harry followed.

"Don't do this Andi you don't mean it."

"Don't tell me what I mean. Why do you want to stay with me anyways? This way you can be with as many girls as you want until you find one you want to marry and have kids with."

"I already found her. Andi stop this I love you so much."

"Harry I don't know this will be better-"Andi was cut of by Harry pressing his lips on hers. He moved his arms so he was holding her. She went to break the kiss but Harry moved his one hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. She was kissing back. At that moment the both of them were in heaven. Soon the clothes started disappearing.

* * *

"Do you still want to get a divorce?" Harry asked. 

"I never wanted one I was going to do what I thought would make you happy."

"Well a divorce sure isn't going to make me happy especially not if it's me getting a divorce to you."

"Thanks Harry." Harry didn't respond he just kissed her again.

"Hmm should I call Mark back?" Harry made a disgusted face.

"What did he want anyways?"

"To go out to dinner."

"Eh, call him back and tell him you and me are helping our dad with something."

"Alright."

* * *

A/N: Sorry i havent updated Ive been extremly busy. Im gunna try and get a few chapters tonight, and hopefully there will be a snowday tomorrow so then i can update some more. please R/R 


	14. Hairspray up the a and pregnancies

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me (no matter how many times i wish for it)**

* * *

"Man I'm glad that's over with, if I had to spend another day with Olivia I would have shoved that hairspray right up her a—" Andi started. 

"Whoa we know we all hated her but none of you had to hold her hand or even kiss her." Harry said making a disgusted face.

"Yea well I think it was pretty awesome when we busted them, the look on their faces as we changed our appearances back and told them we were Auror's and were arresting them!" Ron said.

"Yea that was, god I'm glad I don't have Danny groping me anymore." Hermione said looking like she could throw up.

"Yea that does sound gross; I'm just glad no more Mark! That means no more feeling like I have a stalker, plus all he did was want me to bend and grab stuff. So he could look down my shirt or at my butt." Andi said almost looking green.

"Yea and every time he did I wanted to punch his lights out." Harry said.

"Don't worry he's in Azkaban now probably getting his lights punched out then raped." Andi said choking on laughter.

"Well anyways on a happier note Hermione and I are moving the wedding date up." Ron said looking chipper.

"How come?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well because…" Ron started trailing off for dramatic effect.

"Yea?" Andi asked very interested.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione said.

"Herms that's great! Oh Merlin this is great! What are you going to name it?" Andi said jumping to give her friend a hug.

"Well if it's a girl Rose and if it's a boy Nicholas."

"That's great Herms." Harry said also giving her a hug.

"Yea well I'm tired so we are going home." Hermione said already yawning.

"Alright bye, bye little one." Then they apparated away.

"Wow everyone is getting pregnant." Andi said with a hint of sadness but she hid it quickly, but Harry noticed anyways.

"Andi do you want a baby?"

"Yea. But if you don't want one then we can wait."

"No I want one."

"Harry that's great I've wanted to ask you ever since I had that dream but then you stopped talking to me, and then we got put on assignment."

"I know."

"Yea so what do you want to do?" Harry didn't answer her he just picked her up and then walked up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to make a baby." Harry replied smiling. Andi giggled.

* * *

"Liz just breathe." Tristan tried to soothe his, now in labor, wife. 

"I AM BREATHING TRISTAN!"

"Tristan move let me and Herms be with her she needs women with her!" Andi said.

"Andi I'm so glad you're here, GET HIM OUT! HE DID THIS TO ME!"

"Tristan you heard her, go!" Andi said. After a few minutes of breathing, finally some healers came in.

"We need you to leave, only family." The healer said quickly.

"Like hell we are leaving, we are the only family she has! The only way we are leaving is if you make us." Andi said angrily standing her ground.

* * *

"I can't believe they actually dragged Andi out of there!" Ron said. 

"Shove off Ron!" Andi said.

"Don't worry Ands Liz is fine she has Tristan." Harry said kissing the top of Andi's head.

"Yea I guess." Just then Remus and Tonks apparated in.

"Are they in there?" Tonks asked the four.

"Yes."

"Good." Tonks walked in.

"Mrs. Lupin! Thank Merlin." Came Liz's voice from inside the room. After a few hours of labor Elizabeth Lupin gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Anna Michelle Lupin.

"Aw Tristan she's beautiful." Andi and Hermione cooed.

"Thanks, she takes after her mum though."

"Yes she does but she has your eyes."

"Yea. Hey Hermione Andi would you like to be her godmothers?"

"Yes!" They both shouted.

"Great. And Harry, Ron would you like to be godfathers?"

"Definitely." They both said.

"Wonderful." Just then a healer came in and told them that Liz needed her rest. They all apparated to their homes.

"Wow I can't believe that Tristan is a parent before me!" Andi joked.

"Yea well we'll be parents soon don't worry Ands." Harry said knowing that Andi really wanted a baby.

"I know we will." Andi said sullenly.

* * *

"Hermione can you come over?" Andi said into the phone receiver. 

"Yea sure why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Just please come over."

"Alright I'll be right over." Hermione answered concerned that something might be wrong.

"Oh and bring Liz and Ginny too." Andi said again.

"Alright I'll be over in 5 minutes."

"K bye."

Sure enough five minutes later Hermione apparated in with Liz and Ginny, who Andi has gotten quite close to lately.

"Thanks for coming everyone but I wanted you to be the first to know, that I think I might be pregnant but I'm not sure." Andi said in an excited voice.

"That's great if you are!" Ginny said.

"Yea then you and Hermione won't be too far away from each other. Right Hermione you're only what 3 weeks?" Liz asked holding babyAnna.

"Yup." Hermione said smiling widley.

"Well I have to take the test but I wanted you guys with me." Andi said nervously looking at the potion box..

"Alright well go on and open the test." Liz said.

"Ok."

Andi opened the box, and took out the potion. She drank the potion and waited. When the results are done Andi stomach would glow either green or red. Green meaning there was a baby and red meaning there wasn't. After five minutes of waiting her stomach finally started to glow at first it was white then it started turning darker. Finally it turned.

"Oh Merlin!"

* * *

**A/N: HA finally. I never do cliff hangers lol. Well R/R**


	15. Glowing and telling the parents

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize i don't own.**

* * *

"Andi I'm back!" Harry shouted.

"Great come over here!"

"Ok what do you need?"

"Nothing just come here."

Harry slightly ran to go and see what Andi wanted. When he got there Andi was sitting at the table waiting for the tea to finish.

"Harry we have to talk about something."

"Oh no not divorce talk again."

"No it's just the opposite actually." Harry looked confused.

"Come here." Harry sat down.

"Ok now Harry. Ready?"

"Yea." Harry said a little impatiently.

"Ok well I'm pregnant!" Harry never felt so happy in his life.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Andi I do believe you have just made me the happiest man alive!" He said before picking her up and spinning her around.

"Oh Merlin I've got to tell Ron! Can he be the godfather?"

"Yes he can be and Herms is going to be godmother."

"ANDI THIS IS AMAZING!" Harry said skipping around their house. Andi loved seeing Harry so happy.

"Alright well I'm tired I'm going to bed. By the way Hermione, Ginny, and Liz already know. But I made Hermione promise she wouldn't tell Ron so you could."

"Ok good. Well you go and relax, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, just don't be too late."

"I won't be. Andi?"

"Yes."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

"Ron are you home?!" Harry shouted after apparating into his best friend's flat.

"Yea in here."

"Great I have to tell you something!" Harry said very happy as if on a sugar rush.

"Harry have you had a lot of sugar today?"

"No I have to tell you something though."

"Ok what is it?"

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Harry shouted no doubt waking people throughout the building.

"Merlin Harry you know what this means right?"

"What?"

"We're going to be dad's together."

"Sweet Merlin! You're right!"

"How far along is Andi?"

"Dunno."

"Well 'Mione is about 3 weeks so Andi cant be too far behind I mean when was the last time you, you know."

"Well about two weeks ago would be my best guess because I don't think she could have gotten pregnant last night and have it show in a test today. It takes about a week or two."

"Bloody hell what if they have their babies on the same night?" Ron asked clearly excited.

"That would be really cool, and then they could grow up together and go to school together." Harry said just as excited.

"Wow I can't believe we both are going to be fathers." Ron said plopping down on his couch.

"Yea it does seem hard to believe." Harry said plopping down right next to him.

"I hope I'm a good dad." Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

"I bet you will be. Why do you bring it up?"

"Well because I've never really had a father figure before, except for Sirius from 3rd year 'til 5th so I don't really know how to act around children."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll bet its like with girls. You know how they have their 'maternal instincts' I bet it's the same with guys and being a dad."

"You're probably right." Harry said.

"Well I should probably get home, see my beautiful wife. Speaking of where is Hermione I thought you guys shared a flat now?"

"Well she went to the store. I offered to go but she insisted not to be lazy until absolutely necessary."

"Andi will probably be the same way. Well see you later."

"Bye." With that being said Harry apparated home.

* * *

"Hello darling have fun with Ron?" Andi said coming from the bathroom, with her toothbrush in hand.

"Yes, Andi how far along are you?"

"Um about two weeks. Why?"

"Well Ron and I were talking and he said it would be cool if you and 'Mione had the babies on the same day."

"Well it could happen; she's only a few days ahead of me."

Harry started to take his clothes off so he was only in his boxers. He made his way to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth as well.

" 'oo 'ook 'ot 'ike 'at" Andi said struggling with the words because her toothbrush was in her mouth.

"What?" Harry asked laughing.

Andi spit out the remains of toothpaste and replied.

"I said you look hot like that." She gestured to his attire.

"Well that may be so but I do believe you have me beat. I love you in shorts and a tight shirt."

Andi blushed slightly.

"Really now?" Harry nodded.

"Well then I guess I will have to wear this to bed more often won't I?"

"Yes I think you should." Harry said moving behind Andi.

Placing his hands on her hips and kissing her neck all the way up to her cheek. Andi giggled.

"Well Mr. Potter now that I'm pregnant it seems you have become even more affectionate then before."

"Hmm it does seem that way. Well if possibly now that you are pregnant it seems you are even more radiant than before. That is a difficult feat because you took my breath away and now I can hardly breathe, when I'm around you."

"That has to be one of the nicest things you have ever said to me." Andi said kissing him on the lips, pulling him towards the bed.

"Well lets go to bed I'm tired." Andi said after breaking the kiss.

"Yes sure, just lead me on I don't mind." Harry said jokingly.

"I knew you would understand love." Andi said playing along.

"Are you still going to post-training, training?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Andi asked.

"Well you're pregnant and I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

"Harry it will be fine I'll be extra careful, besides its too early for me to fall and hurt the baby by crushing it."

"You better be right. Well good-night, I love you."

"I love you too." They then crawled into bed. Andi immediately snuggled close to Harry and Harry held her for the rest of the night, just like they had done since they got engaged.

* * *

"Hey daddy, mum. Hello Lily, James." Andi said.

"Hey mum, dad. Hello Sirius, Addie."

"Hello." The four adults chorused.

"So, love, what did you want to tell us?" Sirius asked his daughter.

"Yea I want to know." James chorused in.

"Ok well…"

"ANDI'S PREGNANT!" Harry shouted before Andi could finish.

"Wow." Sirius said clearly shocked.

"I know I'm going to be a mum it's hard to believe right?"

"Sure is." Sirius replied quietly.

"Sirius! That is not a nice thing to say. Honey that is wonderful!" Addie replied walking over to give her daughter a hug.

"Yea and now Sirius, we get to be grandparents! How cool is that?" James said while Lily went over to hug Harry and Andi.

"Cool. Oh sweet Merlin." Sirius said

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDPA! HARRY YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DAD!"

"Wow dad that was a delayed reaction." Andi said before getting picked up and twirled around by her dad. "Dad your reaction was the same as Harry except there was more kissing going on." Andi said trailing off.

That night everyone talked and laughed. Lily and Addie were giving Andi tips on being a good mom, while Sirius and James were giving Harry tips on how to have fun with the baby.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry bout the long wait. Please R/R**


	16. Eliza Gold

**Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter. Wish i did, but i dont. Only owning my own characters.**

* * *

"Come on Andenella! Move it, MOVE IT!" 

"I AM!"

"NOT FAST ENOUGH!"

This was an argument that was about more than doing good in training. The argument was between Andenella Potter and Eliza Gold. It was a simple argument, one that Eliza couldn't win. She wanted Harry, Andi had him.

"Eliza I don't think it's a good idea to be rushing Andi like that now that she's pregnant." Harry said. Sirius and James nodded in agreement. Eliza apparently hadn't heard the news because her mouth was agape.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"Yea we thought everyone knew I mean with Harry shouting it and all." Ron said walking over to them.

"But you haven't even been married long." She said trying to stay calm, and hide her hysterics.

"So Hermione and I aren't married yet but here she is pregnant." Ron said getting mad that she couldn't accept the fact Harry was married.

"Yea and Addie and I arranged their marriage so nothing should stop them from having a kid, especially not when they have been engaged since they were one." Sirius said also aggravated.

"Oh." Eliza seemed to have been at a loss for words. Just then Andi came over with her mum, Lily, and Hermione.

"Ok so seriously that was killer I just want to go home and drink like 5 cups of coffee." Andi said.

"No Andi its bad for the baby." Harry said.

"Oh yea that's right, I knew there was something wrong with that plan." Andi said laughing, she quickly stopped when she saw Eliza there.

"So they told you huh?" Andi said glaring at her.

"Yes they have, and also about Hermione." Eliza said, wanting to spark up some fights.

"Ronald Weasly!" Hermione said trying not to kill her future husband.

"Yes my love." Ron said gulping.

"Just wait until we get home." Hermione said glaring then walking away to talk to Elizabeth.

"Bloody hell! Harry, mate I don't want to go home!" Ron said losing all color in his face.

"Well you did say you would keep the whole pregnancy thing on the down low until after the wedding." Harry said patting his friend on the back.

"Yea I know." Ron said dejectedly.

"Your husband, Andenella, wishes for me to not go as hard on you now that you are pregnant." Eliza said.

"Harry! You know they don't have too!" Andi said not wanting to seem weak.

"Andi I don't want anything happening to you or the baby so please just listen this once and not over-do anything." Harry said in a begging way. "Please, for me." Harry said now resorting to begging.

"Fine. Damn you and your puppy eyes." Andi said breaking just as Harry made his eyes go wide and look like they were brimmed with tears; a.k.a the puppy dog face.

"It's a gift darling." Harry said swiftly kissing her, being careful not to be too affectionate in front of his parents and Andi's parents.

"Now that your little love fest is done can we get a move on, you still have to work Andenella." Eliza shouted angry and jealous.

"Alright, alright no need to get your knickers in a twist." Andi said laughing.

"MOVE!" Eliza shouted.

Andi walked off grumbling about 'uptight Auror's' and 'husband stealing whores.' Harry wanted to laugh but he would feel bad. Eliza suddenly turned around with a preppy grin on her face that scared Sirius, James, Ron, and Harry. She looked right over to Harry, and called his name. Harry flinched at her sickening sweet tone.

"Can I talk to you Harry?" She asked clearly trying to look hot.

"Uh, I guess so?" Harry said stating it as more of a question.

Eliza lead Harry off to a spot farther away from everyone else. Eliza leaned in like she was going to kiss Harry, but Harry backed off; way off.

"Um What are you doing?" Harry asked knowing perfectly well what she was doing.

"Trying to kiss you silly." She leaned in again, but Harry pushed her away slightly.

"Yes I know what you are doing I just don't know why." Harry said.

"It's simple I like you a lot." She said simply but with intensity in her eyes, that made Harry grimace.

"Well the love of my life is right over there." Harry said pointing to Andi. "And she happens to be carrying my child, so I hope you don't think I would leave the woman I love; my wife, for a slut."

"Well your wife sure is I know for a fact that she has cheated on you, I'll bet the baby isn't even yours." Eliza said smugly. Harry didn't know what to do.

"No she didn't she loves me and I love her." Harry said though his voice faltered.

"Fine don't believe me but I'm just trying to look out for you I genuinely care about you." She said almost convincingly. Harry just walked off not sure to believe her or not.

* * *

**A/N: R/R... hope you liked it**


	17. Baby Daddy?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, because really if i did why would I be writing here? I would be publishing my stories! **

* * *

"Andi?"

"Yes love?"

"Did you cheat on me?" Harry asked worried about the answer but more worried that she would lie to him.

"No! Goodness no! Who said I did?" Andi asked anger slightly showing in the tone of voice.

"Eliza. She also said she didn't think the baby was mine."

"WHAT!" Andi asked officially pissed off to no extent.

"Wait a minute." Andi said slightly calming down but that only worried Harry more, she was scarier when she was calm right after blowing up.

"You believed her." Andi said pain, sadness and anger flashed on her face all at once.

"Yeah." Harry said, slightly mad because he still didn't believe her.

"And now you don't believe me, do you?"

"No I don't." Harry said not backing down even though a little part in his brain kept telling him 'Stop! Look at what you're doing to her.'

Andi's bottom lip trembled and her eyes glistened with tears, she shut her eyes tightly to keep the tears in, when she spoke she spoke quietly.

"Harry get out of my sight." Andi said shakily.

"What?" Harry asked in shock.

"You heard me. Get out of this room. Take your pillow, there are blankets downstairs. Have fun on the couch." Andi said anger rising but she kept her calm physique.

"Andi-." Harry started but was cut off by Andi speaking again.

"Harry I don't want to hear it, now go. Perhaps the couch doesn't suit you though?" Andi asked and Harry nodded his head.

"Well then why don't you go over to Eliza's house seeing as how you trust her more than me." Harry again went to talk.

"No, just don't. Just leave me alone." Harry went to walk away but Andi stopped him with something.

"If you didn't want a baby all you had to do was say something you didn't have to go through all of this." Andi said finally letting some tears slip as she pushed a shocked Harry out of the room.

That night Harry couldn't go to sleep, it was the same with Andi. All night Andi put the song 'My Immortal' on repeat and sang the entire night crying, no sobbing. She couldn't believe Harry didn't trust her. Finally at around four in the morning Andi turned off the music, and fell asleep. Harry fell asleep soon after the music turned off. Each had dreams of the other.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its taking so long for these chapters but there is so much going on and I'm trying to get used to the idea that next year I'm going to be in highschool. So please be patient because i have a lot of work for school on my hands. **


	18. Veritaserum and mourn two deaths

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

"Andi what's wrong?" Hermione asked her best friend upon seeing the look in her eyes. 

"Nothing I'm fine." Andi said with a false smile and fake cheeriness.

Hermione saw through it. "Stop it. I know when my best friend is hurting."

Andi now had tears in her eyes. "Harry, doesn't trust me." She said with a pained expression on her face, she then burst into tears.

Hermione held her close rocking her slightly. Just then Ron came in. "Hey 'Mione-." He then spotted Andi.

"Andi what's wrong?" Ron asked hurrying over to see if his best friend was ok.

"Harry doesn't trust her, is what she said before she started crying like this." Hermione replied.

"Oh Andi I'm sorry. It'll be ok though, you know Harry he can be a prat sometimes, a real git." Ron said hugging her in a brotherly way.

The tears gradually stopped flowing all that was left were tear stains and sniffles. Andi told them about what happened, with Harry and Eliza and her kicking Harry out of the room.

"Andi I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked.

"No its fine, I'll be ok. Besides I have to get back so I can change for training." Andi said wiping away some stray tears that fell while telling the story.

"Are you sure? Harry's going to be there, you know." Ron said

"I know. I'll see you in about a half an hour. Bye." She then apparated home.

When she got home Harry was sitting at the kitchen table his head in his hands. She walked right past him to get coffee. Harry looked up.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Harry yelled.

"Oh you know the usual; out with a whole lot of boys who I find way more attractive than you, in fact I do believe I saw my baby's dad today as well, and he's more than happy to take care of the baby." Andi said with sarcasm dripping from each word.

Harry looked at her and realized she was holding back tears but she wouldn't let them fall in front of him, especially not now seeing as how he quickly became enemy number one.

"Andi listen-." Harry started but was cut off.

"Stop I don't want to hear it. You have no idea how badly it hurts to have the person you love with all your heart accuse you of something, say that he doesn't trust or believe you but instead believes a slut who wants nothing more than revenge on me." Andi said.

"You know what it won't make you happy until I prove to you I'm not lying. Go get the veritaserum."

Harry nodded and walked over to their potions cabinet, and grabbed a brown bottle. Andi snatched I away and took a small sip.

"Now ask me what you want to ask Harry."Andi said calmly.

"Fine.Is your name Andenella Rose Black?" Harry asked to test the serum.

"No it's Andenella Rose Potter." Andi said still calm.

"Is the baby mine?" Harry asked now knowing the serum worked.

"Duh who else's would it be?" Andi said looking at him strangely.

"Alright did you ever cheat on me?" Harry said feeling a bit calmer.

"Never and I never will, although there was this time someone slipped a love potion into my drink luckily I smelled it first."

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything in this world, I know that if anything happened to you I would forever grieve, I would mourn for two deaths."

"Two deaths?"

"Yours, and mine. Because if you died a part of me would die as well. I need you in my life forever and always." Andi slapped her hand over her mouth, clearly not wanting Harry to know that.

Harry had never in his life loved someone as much as he did Andi, right at that moment. Andi wanted to get away before he made her any weaker, as it was he already found out that she needed him, and she never said that to anyone. Harry went to speak, but once again Andi cut him off.

"No please, I don't need your pity. I do need to get out to here though, see you at training." Andi said quickly before apparating to their training facility.

* * *

**A/N: WOO TWO CAHPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! Sorry for the corniness but it had to happen...i hate it as much as the rest of you do trust me. R/R pleaseee.**


	19. Its Potter you wench i mean bench

**Disclaimer: Go back to my previous chapters and get the disclaimer!**

* * *

"Oh Black how are you?"

"It's Potter you wench." Andi muttered under her breath.

"What did you call me?" Eliza asked her smug look still in tact.

"Bench. I called you a bench." Andi said calmly, trying to keep her composure.

"Well now where is Mr. Potter?"

Andi muttered an 'I don't know' under her breath.

"What was that?" Eliza asked knowing perfectly well what had happened.

"I said 'I don't know.'" Andi said practically shouting.

"Aw did you guys have a whittle fight?" Eliza asked making Andi close her fists so tight her hands were turning white.

"It is none of your business Eliza." Andi said venomously.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Eliza asked cockily.

"Shove off Eliza." Andi said, Eliza was pushing dangerously close to a very, very thin line that was Andi's patience.

"Nah I don't want to."

"Back off, I'm telling you, you will be sorry." Andi said, her calm composure lost.

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise." Andi said walking off.

"DOES THAT MEAN HARRY IS FREE THEN?" Eliza shouted when Andi was near a crowd big enough to be an embarrassment. Andi kept walking but flipped her off as she did. Harry had apparated in just in time to hear Eliza shout to Andi. He also saw her flip Eliza off. Harry calmly walked over to Eliza.

"Why did you lie?" Harry asked behind Eliza. She jumped, startled, at hearing Harry's voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eliza said clearly nervous, her eyes shifting.

"Oh I think you do, why did you lie Eliza?" Harry asked anger starting to appear in his voice.

"Because she doesn't deserve you. I do! The baby she is carrying, you, the house, the brilliancy at witchcraft, ALL OF IT! I DESERVE IT NOT HER!"

"OH SO YOU DECIDE TO RUIN A MARRIAE BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS SOMETHING YOU DON'T!?"

"I- uh- um-." Eliza was speechless.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go see my wife and see if I can patch things up and trust me if I can't you will definitely be sorry." Harry said threateningly.

Andi was inside the building sitting down in one of the training rooms reading a book on spells. "Andi can I talk to you?" "You already are so why not continue?" Andi said not looking up from her book.

"Ok Andi I wanted to apologize, because I feel really bad."

"Yea. Sure." Andi said disbelief apparent in her voice.

"I do. I don't know why I didn't believe you, because I know you would never cheat on me but my jealousy got in the mixture, along with the stuff Eliza kept saying."

"I wouldn't have cared but since you took it the extra mile and said you didn't believe me, that was when I got hurt because I felt like I didn't matter to you. It hurt that you trusted and believed a lying slut over your wife." Andi said rubbing tears from her eyes.

Harry swiftly made his way over to her and held her as she cried. "Andi I love you so much, that whenever I'm not with you I'm counting down the seconds until I'm with you again, and whenever there is another girl around, whether she be pretty or not, I don't notice them because I think of you and when that happens you're the only girl alive."

"Harry I feel the exact same way, you're apart of me now as much as an arm or leg. And I love you." Andi said while her tears slowly stopped.

* * *

A/N: How cute. pwetty pweaseeee R/R!!! 


	20. Would you?

Ok Everyone!

Would anyone read a prequel to this story?

Like it would be all about Sirius and Addie, James and Lily, Remus and Tonks (yes i am making her there age to fit the story), And Peter and Lana (i named her that because i couldnt think of a better name!)

So tell me what you think...if you like it i will start writing a.s.a.p!

thanks much

Cuteepiee1


	21. 8 months

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. **

**A/N: I will be getting the first chapter of the prequel to this story out hopefully tonight or Monday (Easter Sunday tomorrow)**

* * *

-Eight months later-

"Hermione I'm glad you got married before we turned into whales." Andi said gratefully.

"Me too." Hermione said stuffing her face with popcorn, ice cream and chocolate syrup.

"That looks odd Herms."

"Yea I know but it tastes so good right now."

"Yea well I've been having this taste for chocolate, peanut butter, ice cream and strawberries."

" You know I really can't wait to have this thing out of me." Hermione said eating more of her 'treat.'

"Me too. I feel like I've gained a hundred pounds in the last few months." Andi agreed. Just then the door opened and in walked Harry and Ron.

"Hello love." Harry said giving Andi a kiss on the lips.

"Bloody hell 'Mione you can eat more than me!" Ron said giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips.

Hermione shot him a dangerous glare that shut him up.

"Damn this thing!" Andi said pointing to her stomach. "I can hardly walk because of it." She finished.

"Well darling it will be out soon, but in the mean time you can look at the stuff I got for the baby's room. No paint though as we agreed." Harry said.

"Why no paint?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because we don't want to know if it's a boy or girl." Harry replied.

"But Andi had that dream?" Ron said dumbstruck.

"Yea but when we asked Dumbledore he said that these dreams are not very reliant." Andi said before eating some more strawberries.

"Andi don't you hate strawberries?" Harry said confused.

"Yes but this baby seems to love them!" Andi said eating more.

Suddenly Hermione grasped her stomach in pain. "OW!" Hermione shouted.

Ron quickly rushed over to her and started to fuss. "Ronald, we have to get to a hospital." Hermione said calmly, but in pain.

"Why?" Ron asked stupidly.

"BECAUSE THIS BABY IS COMING NOW YOU TWIT!" Hermione said.

Ron started to panic. "Bloody h- bloody hell! What do I do? What do I do?!" Ron said in a panicky voice.

All the sudden Andi let out a cry. "DAMN THAT HURTS!" Andi said clutching her stomach.

Now Harry was worried. "What's wrong love?"

"THIS BABY IS COMING THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Andi said.

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly became panicky just like Ron. "What do we do?" Harry asked.

"TAKE US TO THE BLOODY HOSPITAL YOU PRAT!" Andi yelled.

Harry quickly grabbed hold of Andi and apparated to St. Mungos, Ron following not even a second later. They quickly appeared in front of a desk where a nurse healer sat.

"We have two pregnant women that need attention immediately." Harry said as nicely as he could.

"Well you are going to have to fill out these-." The nurse started but was cut off by Andi.

"I don't think you heard correctly but me and my friend are about to have babies so unless you want us to give birth right here give us a damn room!" The nurse quickly got up to get a healer.

"Harry, Ron go get our parents." Andi said once in the room.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes she's sure or she wouldn't have bloody said it!" Hermione said aggravated.

"Ok uh we'll be back." Harry said scared that at any minute Andi will be pissed again.

They quickly apparated away, only o return 10 minutes later with four set's of parents. Quickly the dad's were ushered out of the room leaving Addie and Lily for Andi, and Molly and Mrs. Granger for Hermione. Also were their husbands; Harry and Ron. They soon went into labor.

* * *

**A/N: I know very unlikely for them to go into labor on the same day no less ten a few minuets apart but...its my story so i'll do it anyways because it makes me happy =. Know what else makes me happy? When readers R/R. Please and thank you!**


	22. Oh the joys of birth!

**Disclaimer: Look in previous chapters**

* * *

"HARRY POTTER I AM NEVER SLEEPING WITH YOU AGAIN!"

The sound of Andenella Potter's voice rang, undoubtedly, throughout the whole hospital. Harry freaked after hearing those words.

"She doesn't mean it does she?" Harry asked his mum and Addie.

"No dear, she's just in a lot of pain right now and her hormones are probably not helping." Addie replied stroking her daughter's hair. Harry went to take her hand but she yelled again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Across the room Ron was in the same predicament. "I HATE YOU LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Hermione yelled her tears mixed with sweat.

"Does she really hate me?" Ron asked nervously watching his wife in pain.

"No it's the hormones and the pain mixed together." Mrs. Granger replied.

"Good." He went to grab her hand as well. "NO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" then simultaneously Andi and Hermione shouted the same thing at the same time.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Scared of what might happen the boys quickly got up, and went outside to see their dad's.

* * *

"Dad I'm scared." Harry said, his face pale. "She looked like she wanted to kill me in there." Harry heard Ron say to his dad.

"Yea well we heard that part about her never wanting to sleep with you again." Sirius said chuckling.

"That's not funny." Harry said seriously. "What if Addie stopped doing that with you, I don't think you would be laughing." Harry said.

James stifled a laugh, as Sirius glared then became very serious looking. "Don't joke about that, that's not funny."

Suddenly Harry heard Andi scream in pain.

"I hate seeing her that way she's in so much pain. You know what as much as she doesn't want me in there I'm going to go and be with her anyways." Harry said turning towards the door and started to walk.

"Good luck with that mate, but I am not going in their Hermione is scary when she's mad. I'm just glad she doesn't have a wand with her." Harry nodded and went back to walking towards the door.

"HARRY COME BACK!" Andi sobbed on the other side of the door.

"COMING LOVE!" Harry said running towards it.

"RONNY I NEED YOU!" Hermione wailed.

"I'M COMING DARLING!" Ron said making a mad dash towards the door.

* * *

"Come on one more big push and you're done." The healer said to Andi.

"I can't do it!" Andi cried more tears falling. Her hair stuck to her face as she sweated so much.

"You can do it Andi I know you can." Harry said reassuringly.

"You can do it Ands." Addie said holding her other hand.

"Yea you're a tough girl." Lily said as she washed the sweat off with a cool damp towel. Andi yelled as she gave her final push, she also heard Hermione yell out in pain as well most likely on her last push. Then the yelling stopped but was replaced by the sounds of babies crying.

The healer held the baby.

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter it's a boy." The healer said letting Harry snip the umbilical cord. Andi heard the healer talking to Hermione.

"Congratulations Mrs. Weasly it's a girl."

The babies were washed off then put in blankets and handed to their mothers. Once Andi saw the beautiful baby boy she immediately love him.

"What are you going to name him?" Addie and Lily asked at the same time.

"Well I was thinking about Aiden for grandpa." And said kissing the baby. Just then James, Sirius, Arthur, and Mr. Granger came in and went to where their families were.

"If we are naming after grandfather's Harry your grandfather's name was Christopher."

"Actually I want to name him after you dad." Harry said shyly.

"That sounds great Harry. Aiden James Potter." Andi said.

"I love it." Harry said quickly taking Aiden from Andi, and walking over to where Ron was holding his daughter.

"What did you name him?"

"What did you name her?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Well we named her Rosie Anne Weasly." Ron stated proudly.

"Fantastic. We named him Aiden James Potter." Harry said just as proud. Harry then looked over to a sleeping Andi, and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. He then looked at Aiden and noticed he looked a lot like himself as a baby but with green eyes and blue swirls.

"Just like Andi's dream." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What's that mate?" Ron said while rocking Rosie.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Harry replied hugging the now sleeping Aiden closer to his body.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo The plot thickens...LOL well hope you liked the chapter. I just love babies in stories, don't you? well please R/R! Look in my profile for a picture of Aiden and Rosie.  
**


	23. Fighting Healers

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters. Even though you should know that Harry Potter does not belong to me we have the fabulous J.K.Rowling to tank for him.**

* * *

"Come on I want to go home NOW!" Andi shouted.

"Yes me as well! I feel useless laying here like a lug." Hermione agreed.

By now the healers were getting very annoyed with Andi and Hermione and their constant questioning about going home.

"You can go as soon as your husbands come and sign you out." The healer said finally giving in. Just when the healer walked out of the room there were two loud cracks and then Harry and Ron stood there.

"FINALLY!" Andi and Hermione shouted together.

"Merlin Herms were FINALLY getting out of here." Andi said exasperated.

"Bloody Hell you make it seem like you were in Azkaban." Ron said helping Hermione out of bed.

"Well next time you're in a hospital where they don't let you see your baby let us know how you feel." Andi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well now you get to see your baby anytime you want to love." Harry said also helping Andi out of her bed.

"Yes, speaking of go and get our son while I get changed." Andi said.

"Yea Ron go get Rosie we'll meet you outside."

"Alright." They started walking out.

"HEY DON'T FORGET TO SIGN US OUT!" Andi yelled after them, in response Harry waved his arm to say 'yea, yea, I got it.'

After a few minutes both girls were changed and heading out the door of the hospital only to be greeted by the warm sun and smell of the blooming flowers. It was a beautiful day in the middle of May. Andi thought it was beautiful outside, she didn't even mind the birds chirping which usually ticked her off to high heaven. She turned and saw Harry lightly tickling Aiden's stomach, which resulted in Aiden smiling. Andi walked over to them and kissed Harry then kissed Aiden's forehead.

"Come on I want to go home." Andi said excitedly at the thought of her going back to her house and not the hospital.

"Alright were going." Harry and Andi said a quick good-bye to Hermione and Ron, then apparated home.

"Ah it feels so good to be home!" Andi said spinning around in her living room.

"Yup sure does." Harry replied laughing lightly.

"Well lets get him up to bed." Andi said taking Aiden from Harry.

"And you have to paint the room, I'll let you do what you want since you are a guy, I guess." Andi said trailing off.

In response Harry just laughed and grabbed her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. Andi smiled at him and winked before slipping into Aiden's room. He started to fuss so she cradled him and rocked, but when that didn't help she conjured a bottle and fed the baby but not without checking the temperature first. When Aiden was done she rocked him gently and hummed a song she heard often in her dreams. It was a beautiful song that calmed Aiden down and within seconds he was asleep but Andi didn't want to put him down. She kept humming and rocking, she was so caught up in it that she didn't realize Harry had been watching her for a good 10 minutes.

"That's beautiful." Harry said finally letting Andi be aware of his presence. Andi slightly jumped when he said this.

"Merlin, Harry don't scare me like that!" Harry walked over to her and kissed her.

"Sorry." He said apologetically.

"Look Harry." Andi said gently.

"What?"

"Come here, Aiden is asleep. Do you want to hold him for a bit before I put him in his crib?"

"Yeah… I think I would like that." Harry said softly as he watched the baby boy sleep.

"Here…just like that. Don't forgot to support his head…put his body closer to your chest. There perfect." Andi said.

"Andi?" Harry asked gently

"Yeah Harry?" Andi responded still looking at her baby and calmly brushing her fingers through Aiden's already messy, untamed hair black hair.

"Thank you." Harry said. Andi could hear so much emotion in those two words. She heard love, desperation, sadness, and most of all joy.

"For what my darling?" Andi asked in a bemused voice

"You have given me so much more then I ever thought I would ever have. I never thought I would be married but yet here I am married to the most wonderful, beautiful, understanding, caring, and loving wife." Andi felt the warm sting of tears as they met her eyes, ready to cascade down her beautiful face at any given moment

"I also never thought I would ever have a baby and be a father" Harry continued "Yet here I am. Even though the only real father like figure I had growing up was Uncle Vernon, I promise I will be the best dad ever. I will just need a little help." Andi put her arms around Harry and let her tears run down her face, creating red lines like race tracks down her cheeks.

"Harry I know you will be the best dad. You already are the best husband ever and you don't even try."

"Thanks Andi."

"Come on, Lets bring Aiden to our room he can sleep with us tonight." Andi said gently guiding Harry to the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I would put some fluff in this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Oh and if anyone misses drama some will be coming on soon and it will all be tied to Aiden. please R/R thank you!**


	24. Crying babies and black figures

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters**

**Reviews:**

**Thank you to**

**-shedemon01**

**-topspin320**

**-Hyperness is a Virtue**

**For their reviews on my last chapter!**

* * *

"Good-bye Love, going to the Ministry." Harry said as he grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster

"Mm. thee ya 'Arry." Andi said. Her voice was thick with sleep, as she was falling asleep at the table, due to many nights of little to no sleep. She had raccoon eyes and her hair was even looking less shiny.

"Andi, baby, lets get you upstairs and let you sleep. Aiden won't be up for a little and you could use the sleep."

"Mmkay. Thounds 'ood 'o me."

Harry carried her up the stairs and gently laid her down on their bed, and pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. After he tucked her in he gently kissed her lips as she fell asleep. He then left for a whole day of going over cases and other boring things hoping to find Voldemort.

* * *

"Please baby! Please be good for mommy!" Andi pleaded with her son when he would not stop his constant wailing but to no avail, Aiden just didn't want to stop crying and wailing.

"Oh I cannot wait until your father gets home because then your _HIS _problem. Not mine. I'll be able to get some sleep." Andi said taking a giant yawn as a wave of exhaustion hit her.

"Merlin Aiden please stop! Mommy will do anything. Here I'll sing to you!" Andi thought fast of a song she still heard in her dreams, that she now knew her mother used to sing to her. It was a haunting yet beautiful song, and Andi's voice made it even more beautiful.

_ Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December _

As Andi finished the song she saw that Aiden was finally asleep. She went to lay him down as she checked the clock. 6:00, almost time for Harry to come home.

* * *

**CRASH!** **BANG!** **_CRY!_**

"DAMNIT HARRY!! I _JUST _ got him to sleep. Did you _have_ to stomp around like an elephant until something fell?!" Andi said exasperated that her son woke up after 2 hours of trying to get him to sleep.

"I'm sorry but it was dark and I couldn't see!" Harry said trying to defend himself.

"Merlin. Fine! Just please be quiet while I get your son to sleep."

"Oh so now he's just MY son right?"

"Of course. No child of mine wouldn't want to sleep!" Andi said still angry with Harry for waking up their son.

Harry chuckled as his wife walked up the stairs, and turned into the room on the left. He set down his work supplies and went to the refrigerator to get some food because he missed dinner due to his job as being an Auror. He grabbed some left over pasta and went to heat it up, however he stopped because he heard a noise that was most definitely NOT coming from where Andi and Aiden were.

As quietly as he could he took out his wand and tip toed to the spot where he heard the noise. It had come from the front near the window. When he looked out the window he saw nothing so he turned around and-

_**SLAM**_

He walked right into someone else who was wearing a black cloak…

* * *

**A/N: ooooo cliffy!! hehe sorry this was more of a filler chapter because i felt bad for not updating. I will try and update soon but my little cousin is making his first communion thats like hugeeee in my family we have a big ass party and lots of food basically an excuse to partayyy!! So i will try and update soon! oh and please R/R**


	25. REVEALED

**Diclaimer: You should know by now!!**

**Reviews:**

**-Patamon32 Sorry about your eye! I hope this chapter helps it. **

**-Creative-Writing-Girl13 Hopefully soon enough for ya! And Dont worry you find out who it is soon!**

**-Shedemon01 Sorry, sorry, sorry!! I know it was horrible. I will try not to put any cliffhangers like that again. **

**-Hyperness is a Virtue Hopefully soon enough for ya! **

**THANK YOU ALL!! YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS HELP ME WRITE MORE!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Harry looked up and found himself staring into clear blue eyes with platinum blonde hair.

Draco Malfoy.

"Draco! Oh Merlin! I thought you were a Death eater!" Harry exclaimed never so happy to see his ex arch nemesis.

"Aw little Potter scared?" Draco asked in a teasing voice.

"Actually little Potter is upstairs sleeping with his mommy." Harry said taking off his glasses and rubbing them on his shirt to clean off the smudges.

"Really? Andi had the baby already? It's a boy?" Draco asked. Harry thought he could see tears forming behind Draco's eyes.

"Yea. Aiden Christopher Potter. Andi said he looks like me so I'm not how much you want to see him." Harry said quietly

"Don't be absurd. Even if he is your spawn he is Andi's child, and my cousin." Draco said moving to leave.

"Hey wait what were you doing sneaking around and into my house for? You do understand that there is a front door, or even a lovely contraption called a voice you can use it sometime!" Harry said teasing him but still wanting to know what he was doing.

"Oh well you see…the thing is…I was at a death eater meeting and I had to come warn you." Draco said calmly yet his voice wavered a bit. Harry nodded his head as a sign to have him continue

"Voldemort is getting anxious Harry. He wants to start sending death eaters around the area to watch you. He doesn't know about Aiden yet but it is only a matter of time." Draco said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll alert the Order, and possibly the ministry. Until then though I will start putting charms on the house it will make it easier for me to leave each morning knowing that they are safe." Harry said his voice quieting with each word.

"Don't worry Harry they will be fine. Besides I will be living in the area soon enough I have my mother in hiding right now but soon we will be around to help you guys."

"Thanks Draco. We really appreciate it." Harry said

"Its no problem. Now where is my lovely cousin and your spawn, I mean child." Draco said laughing.

"There upstairs to the left. Be quiet though I just got yelled at for waking Aiden up, I think she might kill you if you wake him up again." Harry said laughing quietly.

When Harry was sure Draco was gone he whispered to himself "Just like Andi's dream" His voiced trailed in the dead of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its short its just a filler chapter. I'm like having a writers block or something, at least with this story. I promise the next one will be longer and the Prequel to this story should be out soon. If not then sometime in June after school is over. please R/R much aprreciated!**


	26. Huggies theme song and sick wives?

**Disclaimer: Check Previous chapters pwease!**

**A special thanks to my reviewers:**

Shedemon01

Dirt Rider 712

creative-writing-girl13

Patamon32

Thanks for the reviews guys! Literally they help me keep updating!

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Ehhhhh. Merlin Harry shut that damn thing off! I'm _trying _to get my beauty sleep." Andi mumbled, sleep heavy in her voice.

"You definitely _need _it." Harry said as he started to get up. Checking the clock it was just past 5:20.

"_**What**_ was that?" Andi asked a threatening edge in her sleepy thick voice.

"I said I'll go give Aiden his morning bottle." Harry said pulling on his pants and walking out the door to their bedroom.

Before he was totally out of hearing range he heard Andi mumble 'That's what I _thought _you said.'

Harry walked into Aiden's room and heard his soft mewing showing he was still asleep. Harry went over to the cradle and just watched his son for a little while. He was the perfect combination of himself and Andi. He had Andi's perfect nose and he even had slight wisps of little curls. He also had Harry's eye shape and of course his totally messy hair style. To Harry he was the most perfect baby he had ever seen. He just hoped he would be a great father, one that Aiden deserved.

Harry was broken out of his reverie when Aiden's soft mewing and light even breathing stopped and he started to sniffle a little bit. Harry hurried to grab him before the real waterworks started.

"Shh Shh baby. Daddy's here son. Don't cry. Shhhh. You're ok." Harry cradled Aiden closer to his chest, leaning down and gently kissing his forehead and cheeks in between soothing words.

"Come on baby. Let's go get your bottle. You'll feel a lot better afterwards."

Harry walked down the stairs and got a bottle set up. He fed and burped Aiden…all by himself. He was very proud of himself he didn't have to ask Andi once for any help. Harry knew that if Andi would have seen him she would have sung the Huggies theme song. 'I'm a big kid now.' He laughed silently at the thought.

As he thought about Andi he realized how worn down she has been lately. She hasn't been getting much sleep lately and when she does its usually not very restful. Her nightmares were coming back and it seemed like they were more vivid. So when he could Harry would get up early in the morning before work and get Aiden fed and do other morning things just to take a bit off of Andi's workload. Harry only wished he could do more then what he was able to do.

Harry was rocking Aiden when he suddenly heard a low groan and the stumbling of feet.

"Baby what are you doing awake? It's only 6:40. I usually have to go into our room with a megaphone at around 7:30 to wake you up."

"ugh. I don't feel good Harry." Suddenly she sneezed. Then she sneezed again, and again. "UmI'llbeback!" Andi said in a rush and ran into the bathroom. All Harry could hear was the sound of Andi throwing up.

Harry set Aiden down on his mini bed in the living room and rushed to the bathroom to help Andi out. He grabbed a washcloth and ot it nice and cold and put it against the back of her neck.

"It's all right sweety. Let it all out." He said trying to soothe her as he held back her hair.

"Harry get me some water to swish in my mouth please. Oh and some mouth wash too!" Andi said when she finally stopped her puking fit.

Harry grabbed the stuff and handed it to Andi. She gratefully washed her mouth out.

"Up ya go then love." Harry said picking her up. "Lets go back to our room. I'm going to take the day off today and help take care of you and Aiden."

"Mm Harry you don't have to." She snuggled more into his chest. "I can make do." She continued.

"No you can't. Besides we don't want Aiden to get sick yet do we?" Harry opened the door to their bedroom and gently put Andi under the covers. He tucked her in just like she liked it. He kissed her lips quickly then her forehead.

"Sleep my love. Don't worry about the baby either. I've got him."

"Mm alright. Night, night." Andi said in her little girl voice that Harry loved so much.

"Night, night darling."

Harry walked down the stairs to where Aiden was laying down just kind of staring up at the mobile that had all different kinds of baby things on it.

"Well Bud. Looks like its just you and me today." Harry said picking up Aiden.

Oh what an interesting day it would be for Harry…

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone liked it! I decided to throw a bit of fluff in there hehe. Hope ya don't mind! Please R/R and lemme know what ya thought!! Thanks vury much. **


	27. What's Wrong with her!

**Disclaimer: I'm done saying it you should all know by now!  
**

**A special thanks to my reviewers:**

Shedemon01

Dirt Rider 712

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry about the long wait. I know i am a horrible author. Hopefully i haven't lost any readers!**

* * *

"Come on buddy. Lets get you dressed and ready for the day." Harry said walking with Aiden to his room. "Alright lets see if mommy picked anything out for you today."

Fortunately for him Andi had picked out something. It was a blue and green striped infant one piece. There was also green booties that went along with it. Harry dressed him with hardly any trouble except for the occasional foot kicking which, of course, was to be expected.

"Okay big guy. Daddy is going to get dressed now, and how about after that we go see Grandma Lily and Grandpa James?"

Harry threw on the first shirt he could and grabbed a clean pair of jeans.

"Lets go," Harry said tickling his son. Watching as he giggled and grabbed Harry's index finger.

Harry quickly apparated to the ministry of magic to let them know he wouldn't be in.

Harry quickly went to Ron's office to let him know. "Hey Ron,"

"Hiya Harry." He said then turned to Aiden and his voice got all soft and childish. "Hello Aiden."

"yeah I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking the day off. Andi is sick so I'm taking care of Aiden until she's better. I'm going to stop by my parents house as soon as I'm done here I think I may leave Aiden there to take care of Andi."

"Sounds good. Well I will talk to ya later mate. Oh and I hope Andi feels better."

"Thanks I'll let you know" With that Harry apparated to his parents house.

"Mum? Dad? You home?" Harry called from the living room, where he had apparated.

"In the kitchen Harry!" he heard his mum call.

Harry strode to the kitchen and hugged his mum.

"Harry dear its great to see you, and my lovely grandson." Lily said as she took Aiden from Harry.

"Mum I was wondering if you would watch Aiden for me? Andi is sick and I want to get home to take care of her."

"Of course darling. Go and take care of her and your father and I will watch Aiden for as long as you need."

"Thanks Mum. I'll let you know about that offer too if Andi isn't better by tomorrow."

Harry apparated home and heard a crashing noise. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could only to see Andi on the floor passed out.

Harry was flipping out on the inside but on the outside he calmly walked over to Andi and picked her up to take her to St. Mugos.

1 week later

"Doctor tell me you have some sort of idea of what is wrong with my wife!?" Harry said hysterically. He looked terrible his face had not been shaven during the week Andi was in the hospital. His clothes were all wrinkled and Harry had huge bags under his eyes from not sleeping.

Of course Harry had left Aiden with his parents, and called Sirius and Addie to let them know about Andi.

Ron had come to the hospital the other day bringing Harry some fresh clothes but Harry hadn't even been able to leave his wife's side to change into them.

"Mr. Potter we have nothing yet but I promise as soon as we find out you will be the first person to know." The doctor said gently.

"Right, of course. Thank you Doctor." Harry walked back into his wife's room.

As soon as Harry walked into the room Sirius apparated right next to him.

"Hey Harry. Have you heard anything new yet?" He asked quietly looking at his daughter.

"Nothing. They don't even have an idea of what it could be!" Harry shouted but then started sobbing. "I'm so afraid I'm going to lose her, afraid I'll never see her smile again, or see her beautiful eyes open and filled with joy." Harry was crying so hard he started to hiccup, which normally would have been extremely funny to Sirius if it had not been such a serious time.

"Don't worry Harry. My daughter is a fighter, she won't give up easily. Whatever this is she will definitely beat it."

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said giving Sirius a manly hug.

"Harry I really think you should try sleeping. You wont even have to leave her side just try sleeping on the chair." Sirius said while looking at the horrendous bags under Harry's eyes.

"I'll try Sirius." Harry said sitting down. Sirius apparated home after giving Andi a quick kiss on the cheek.

Harry just sat watching Andi, praying that she would wake up soon. Suddenly his eyes started to close feeling as if they were a million pounds each.

Harry awoke to the sounds of a door opening. Quickly he sat up straight realizing he had fallen asleep. He looked around and then his eyes settled on the figure at the door. It was the Doctor and he had a sullen look on his face which only increased Harry's worry.

"What is it Doc?" Harry asked trying not to let his hysteria seep through.

"We think we know what is wrong wit your wife Mr. Potter." The Doctor said his face still looking sullen.

"Well what is it?!"

"We think that she has the beginning stages of a type of cancer."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry!! I couldn't help it! I will have the next chapter out tonight though! Don't you worry! please R/R I love feedback.**

* * *


	28. Reversable?

**Disclaimer: I'm done saying it you should all know by now!  
**

**Hopefully you guys dont kill me. I will have another chapter out hopefully within the remainder of the week. However it will be hard because its my dads birthday coming up so i want to do something for him!  
**

* * *

"Oh sweet Merlin! How?" Harry asked, he could feel the sobs already trying to choke him.

"Well this is a rare type of cancer. It could have been caused by a many number of things the most common would be dark magic."

"So your saying basically it was like a hex or something right. A spell?" Harry asked

"Yes basically just like that."

"Is it reversible?" Harry asked, he could feel the tears starting to leak.

"Mr. Potter I am not going to lie. We are not sure yet if it can be reversed or not. While she is in the coma like state it doesn't look good for her. If she wakes up her chances will improve about 30. Right now shes only at about 15 to 20 of her surviving this."

"So she could die? How long?"

"Well I would give her about a week and if there is no improvement then I am afraid she will most likely never recover."

"Thank you doctor. Is there anything i could do to try and help wake her up?" Harry asked the warm salty tears stinging his eyes and leaving trails on his cheeks.

"Just talk to her. Maybe bring in Aiden and sit with her for a little bit. Read her favorite book to her. Other than that there is nothing more you can do, just hope that she will make it."

"Thanks again Doc. I'll try your suggestions." The doctor walked away and Harry took out his two way mirror and called for his dad.

About 20 minutes later James arrived with Aiden and Andi's favorite book; Romeo and Juliet.

"Thanks for bringing him dad" Harry took the book and Aiden from his father "I really appreciate it."

"Its not trouble Harry. So what is it thats wrong with her?" James asked looking at his sons tear streaked face.

"They said its the beginning of a rare type of cancer, usually caused by dark magic" at this point Harry choked off unable to finish explaining it.

"Is it reversable?"

"The doctor said if she doesnt wake up she will never recover but if she does her chances increase by 30."

"At least there is hope. Try and stay optimistic son, Andi is strong she will fight. You just have to help her as much as you can." With that James kissed the top of his son's head and then Aiden's then he left.

Harry turned his face to his sons and kissed his cheek. "Come on buddy. Lets go see mummy."

Aiden gurgled happily and Harry almost smiled.

* * *

**Please R/R and I will have the next chapter out by tomorrow!**

* * *


	29. Hopeful

**As usual i dont own anything...If i did i would not be writing this story on FF. I would probably be buying Edward Cullen and Harry Potter!**

* * *

"_O my love, my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty…_Oh Aiden! Baby don't do that. Mummy needs those!"

Harry was trying to read to Andi but to no avail. It seems that every time he started reading Aiden would reach out ad grab something. Usually something connected to Andy.

This time it was the heart monitor machine.

It had been three days and still no improvement. Harry was trying his best not to lose hope. Luckily he had Aiden to help keep him semi-sane. Although as each hour passed Harry thought about how difficult life would be without his beloved wife.

She was his whole world. Without her, surely he would die inside. Sure, with Aiden he would try to stay strong, but he would never be able to get over her death.

"Come on bud. Let's see if Grandma or Grandpa will take you for a little while. Being cooped up in a hospital isn't much fun, is it?"

As expected the only response Harry got was a big smile and gurgle from his son.

Harry went to the nearest floo station and called out, in a clear voice, Number 12 Grimmwald Place.

"Harry? Is that you?" Sirius called out from the other room when he heard coughing and giggles.

"Yes Sirius, it's me and Aiden. He was starting to get a little restless so I was wondering if you would take him for a little while?"

"Of Course, Harry, you know we love taking the little monster!"

"Thanks Sirius. Well I have to get back to the hospital. Uh, Aiden's things should all be in this bag, but if they aren't, then they are back at the house. Feel free to grab anything you need."

"Alright son, and Harry?" Sirius called out as Harry turned to leave. "Keep hoping. Andi is strong, she _will _make it through this."

All Harry could do was nod, he knew Andi has been in some situations before, but none like this. He just wished that his wife; his strong, beautiful, loving wife, would make it through this.

Harry apparated, instead of flooing, this time and sat back down by Andi's bed, and for hours all he did was watch his beloved become no more then a shell of what she used to be.

* * *

**I was going to end it here...but i decided against it because I have been neglecting this story for far too long! **

* * *

Harry must have fallen asleep because he opened his eyes when he felt some movement under his hands.

"huh...oh wait...SHE MOVED! DOCTOR, NURSE, SOMEONE PLEASE COME QUICK!"

Harry started stumbling over his words trying to get them out quick enough

"Andi..oh love..can you hear...stay with me!"

The healer and his assistant rushed in and started checking Andi's monitors.

"What happened Mr. Potter?"

"I..I dont know! I woke up and saw her hand move a little bit. It looked like she was trying to move her lips but I dont think she can."

"Well Mr. Potter she is making a vast improvement. We are very hopeful."

That was the best news Harry had heard in what seemed like forever. He repeated those words over and over again in his head.

_We are very hopeful.._

_We are very hopeful.._

_We are very hopeful...

* * *

_

**There i hope that makes up a little bit for my long absence. No one ever tells you high school is so...difficult! Ugh well anyways, now i am on spring break so i will try to write as much as i can. I am actually hoping to finish this story soon. I will probably have either a prequel or a sequel to this story next. But no matter what there will be both! I will have a poll set up so you guys can vote what you would like more next. **


	30. Meeting of the Minds

After hearing the doctors say that they were hopeful. Harry finally let himself hope that she would get better. He was still scared, of course, but now he knew that her chances of surviving were much greater then before.

**ANDI POV:**

Andi could hear everything that was being said around her. She listened to her family talk to her, she listened as her friends told her how much they needed her, she heard the sounds of her little boy, and she heard how anguished Harry was.

She wanted nothing more then to tell him she was alright. She was trying so hard to come back to him, it was very difficult. She had no idea how it happened, but she was being kept inside her mind by some sort of spell.

She had never felt anything like this before. She could feel that the spell was slowly, but surely, weakening with all her efforts.

She just hoped that she made it to her loved ones the same way she was before.

**NORMAL POV:**

Harry continued staying with her and reading to her. He talked to her about everything and constantly reminded her how much he loved her and missed her.

Harry had been talking by her all day and was starting to get drowsy. Just as he was falling asleep he felt someone probing his mind, his shields went up immediately just incase it was Voldemort however the presence was soothing and not painful. He let his shields down a little and could hear some thoughts…

It was Andi!

She was trying to reach him using her mind.

'_Andi, love, is that you?'_

'_Harry?! Oh good I did reach you! I've been trying for a while, finally I got yourattention.'_

'_My love, are you ok? What's wrong with you?'_

'_I'm ok baby, its some spell, I am conscious in my body, but I am stuck in my mind. It's so odd, I have never felt magic like this before. I am working against it and its getting weaker with my efforts. I should be back to you soon.'_

'_I'm so glad you are ok. Keep working on it. Is there anything I can do to help you?'_

'_Just keep sending your love. Its helping a lot.'_

'_Ok. I love you so much Andi. I've missed you.'_

'_I've missed you too my love. I also miss my little boy. How is he?'_

'_Aiden is great. He always wants to be by you, but when he isn't he is always happy, and he brings a smile on anyones face.'_

'_I'm glad to hear that. You sound tired. You should try sleeping Harry.'_

'_Ok I will, goodnight Andi.' _

'_Goodnight my love'_

Harry fell asleep, knowing that his wife would be with him soon. In the meantime he sent his love to her anyway he could.

* * *

**AN: Just a filler chapter. Sorry my muse for this story keeps running away =[. It should be finished soon. **

**Please R/R =]  
**


	31. Private moment

**Sorry about the wait, i recently started a new story, and its extremely popular. I wont be updating this story as much, i will try though. **

* * *

The doctors told Harry that if Andi was able to communicate with him then she was on her way to recovering. The only problem would be she might have some damage to parts of her brain that could cause her reactions and movements to be slower.

Harry realized if this was true, Andi wouldn't be able to be an auror anymore. If she was going to have slow reaction time she wouldn't be able to fend off a curse. She could be gone, just like that.

He wouldn't risk it. It was going to be hard explaining it to her. She had wanted to be an auror her whole life and now she couldn't.

Hopefully she wouldn't be too devastated about it. Harry did feel a little better knowing she would be safer away from the fighting, but the happiness died away when he remembered how Andi would feel.

Harry was deep in thought when the door to Andi's room opened. He didn't even see the white blonde hair move into the room. He also didn't realize someone was behind him until...

"Whoa mate, you look like shite. Absolute shite. When was the last time you bathed?!"

"Nice to see you too Draco, and really? I look like shite? I hadn't noticed." The sarcasm was a little thick but necessary

"Ah, your sarcasm how I have missed it. Anyways I came to see my cousin and your adorable child." Draco had such a soft spot for Aiden once they got to know each other. Draco had to baby-sit often with Andi in the hospital.

"Well Aiden is with Andi's parents and you can see Andi right there." Harry pointed to the girl laying in the bed beside his chair.

Draco walked to the bed and was very sweet. He whispered words that Harry couldn't hear, as he gently stroked his cousins hair. To Harry it was a private moment so he left the room for a bit while Draco visited.


	32. Worries of the world left for tomorrow

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I neglected this story! I have decided I am just going to end it! I couldn't end it without an end chapter though so that is what this chapter is. I apologize that this is rushed, but I started this story when I was like eleven and I just know I can write a way better story now then I did. I am proud that I put this story on here though! You all were the first people outside of my family to actually see my writing, and it kinda scared the crap out of me haha, well anyways, I didn't feel right not writing an ending especially not when I spent years on this story, and I know I owe it to you guys reading! Thank you for your support and constructive criticism. Lots of love Cuteepiee1**

**Enjoy the end of Andi Black

* * *

**

Days passed and Harry and Andi communicated regularly through their minds. In a way it made the bond they shared even stronger. Harry knew when she awoke they would have trials to face but he also knew they would make it together.

Harry left the hospital to go and pick up Aiden from his mother and father's house so he could bring him back to the hospital to see AndI. Harry hoped the contact of mother and child might help her come out of her coma.

He apparated into his parent's home and saw his son playing in a little playpen, "Hey buddy, did you miss daddy?" Harry picked up his gurgling son and kissed his cherub cheeks. "We are going to go see mummy now!"

Harry looked around the room noticing his parents weren't around, probably in the kitchen or something. "MUM! DAD! I'M TAKING AIDEN TO SEE ANDI NOW!" he shouted out, knowing that his parents would hear him no matter where they were in the house. Then he apparated himself and his son back to the hospital, outside of AndI's room.

As soon as he gripped the doorknob he heard a commotion from inside the room. He distinctly heard "Merlin! I swear I am perfectly fine! Do not come anywhere near me with that needle!"

AndI?

Harry quickly opened the door and saw his young wife waving her arms around erratically trying to keep the nurse with the needle away while also trying to convince the doctors that she was perfectly fine.

"AndI? You woke up!" Harry quickly ran to his wife and placed their son on her lap and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Of course I did love. It was the oddest feeling really. One minute my brain was all hazy and the next thing I know I'm awake and these healers are fussing over me!" She sounded so exasperated.

"Well just relax, do you feel any type of pain or anything like how you felt before you came to the hospital?"

"Nope! I feel right as rain, honest Harry." Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Did this mean the curse was gone? Harry turned to one of the healers

"Is the curse gone?"

"We have reason to believe that she is totally curse free." The healer looked at the small family and decided to leave them alone for a while "We will give you some privacy." They all left the tiny room.

AndI was making little cooing sounds at her son, just relishing in the feel of holding him again.

"So…what is going to happen now?"

Harry looked at his wife and kissed her softly. "Now we just live. This ordeal has taught me that time is too precious to waste even a minute of it."

AndI smiled at the thought of her family, her parents, and Harry's parents. The thought of just living a life with Harry was one that brought a feeling of intense happiness in AndI.

"I like the sound of that very much Harry."

He smiled at her and then just watched her and their son interacting. Life truly couldn't get any better then this moment right now. Harry knew he would never forget this moment.

The worries of the world were best left for tomorrow.

THE END

* * *

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed reading! **


End file.
